Testgamer
by Josefine88
Summary: Mit dem Testlauf einer neuen Konsole ist es zwei Personen gestattet innerhalb AC Brotherhood zu reisen. Der Geist wird dabei gleich einem Animus in das Spiel initiiert. Ziel dieser Reise ist es für die Gamer den Hauptcharakteren Ezio Auditore oder gar Cesare Borgia zuvor zu kommen und die Ziele noch vor ihnen zu eliminieren. Dumm nur, wenn die Konsole nicht ganz ausgereift zu sein


Testgamer  
Mit dem Testlauf einer neuen Konsole ist es zwei Personen gestattet innerhalb AC Brotherhood zu reisen. Der Geist wird dabei gleich einem Animus in das Spiel initiiert. Ziel dieser Reise ist es für die Gamer den Hauptcharakteren Ezio Auditore oder gar Cesare Borgia zuvor zu kommen und die Ziele noch vor ihnen zu eliminieren. Dumm nur, wenn die Konsole nicht ganz ausgereift zu sein scheint und sowohl das Spiel als auch deren Charakter ein Eigenleben entwickeln.

„Oh mein Gott! Wie geil ist das denn bitte schön? Ich hab gewonnen!" geiferte eine penetrant piepsige Stimme durch den leider nicht so schallisolierten Raum der Studenten WG.  
„Gewonnen?" kam es zerknautscht aus der Ecke, in der ein Bett stand.  
„Ich bin eine von zwei Testgamern!" die blonde Junge Frau, die soeben wie wild in das Zimmer ihrer Kommilitonin gerannt kam und auf das besetzte Bett sprang, wedelte aufgeregt einen lapidaren Brief mit beiden Händen umher.  
„Dafür weckst du mich? Stirb!" krächzte die verschlafene Mitbewohnerin so gut sie konnte.  
„Keine Zeit, ich muss mich freistellen lassen." Die junge blonde Studentin mit dem offensichtlichen AC-Tick griff mit einer Hand zu einer Stuhllehne und schliff den vermeintlichen Stuhl hinüber zu einem stämmigen Kleiderschrank.  
„Freistellen lassen? Herrgott Jessy, geh einfach hin. Wie lange kann das schon dauern?" wetterte ihre Kommilitonin, warf ihre Bettdecke beiseite und sprang aus dem Bett.  
„Keine Ahnung, weißt du dieses neue Gameplay ist ziemlich realistisch gemacht." Erläuterte ihr Jessy und stellte sich auf den Stuhl um ihre Reisetasche vom Schrank zu holen.  
„Got it. Du und ein anderer Nerd rennen in einem ziemlich aufwendig historisch nachempfundenen Spiel herum das es schon lange gibt. Was soll daran so besonders sein? Du kennst doch schon alles, oder nicht?"  
„Schon aber Himmel ich werde in dem Spiel sein, verstehst du das nicht?" Jessy gestikulierte mit ihren Händen umher, um Samantha die Immense Besonderheit zu verdeutlichen.  
„Wieso wünschst du dir nicht wie alle anderen Weiber auch einfach nen heißen Boyfriend? Ich versteh das nicht. Stattdessen vergräbst du deine süße kleine Nase in Geschichtsbüchern und verbringst deine Zeit mit dieser Assassins -Whatever-Reihe!" Sam schüttelte mit dem Kopf und griff nach ihrer Hose um sie sich überzuziehen.  
„Kunststück, wir studieren Geschichte Sam, vergib mir diese Intervention ab und zu etwas für mein Studium zu recherchieren." Nörgelte Jessy sarkastisch.  
„Du weißt was ich meine! Du siehst einfach absolut nicht aus wie ein Zocker." Grinste ihre Kommilitonin. Jessy sah eigentlich durch und durch wie ein kleines Partyhäschen aus. Es war einfach schade, dass sie soviel Zeit mit diesem Spiel verbrachte.  
„Aha, Danke…" meinte diese gespielt.  
„Was?" Sam sah ihre Freundin entgeistert an. Hatte sie sich falsch ausgedrückt?  
„Falls du mir noch irgendetwas an völlig überzogenen Vorurteilen an den Kopf ballern willst, nur zu." Jessy wartete offensichtlich auf eine Entschuldigung…  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das war s schon!" …doch die kam nicht.  
„Ich liebe einfach dieses Spiel ok. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!" gab Jessy nach, warf die eben ergatterte Reisetasche auf den Boden und begann ein paar Sachen einzupacken.  
„Alright! Have Fun…" endete Samantha und hob die Arme kapitulierend. Jedem das seine. Wenn ihre Kommilitonin das als spektakulär empfand, war das ihre Sache. Sie wusste ja nicht, dass sie in nächster Zeit auf diesen Menschen verzichten würde müssen…

Ein Brief für den Jessy alles fallen und liegen gelassen hatte. Testgamer für eine neue Konsole, die ein völlig neues Gameplay ermöglichen sollte. Die junge Studentin ging einige Zeilen des Briefes erneut durch, während sie zusammen mit einem anderen jungen Mann in einem Konferenzraum die Wartezeit überbrückte.

„… sind wir erfreut ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie eine der ersten sein werden die „TYCHE" testen werden. Wir bitten sie daher…" murmelte Jessy unvermutet laut. Ihr Gegenüber hatte diese Zeilen vernommen und horchte auf.  
„In dieser Hinsicht ist die Wahl des Namens nicht wirklich vertrauenserweckend." Eröffnete ihr gegenüber das Gespräch. Jessy sah überrascht auf. Der junge Mann lächelte und fuhr sich durch die kurzen blonden Haare.  
„Bitte?" Jessy verstand nicht recht.  
„Der Name der Konsole. TYCHE."  
„Was bedeutet er denn?"  
„Oh. Tyche ist eigentlich der Name einer der ältesten griechischen Göttinnen. Eigentlich war sie genau genommen sogar eine Titanin."  
„Göttin oder Titanin für was?"  
„Im allgemeinen des unberechenbaren Schicksals, des Glücks, des Zufalls, der guten und bösen Fügung oder Steuerung. Sie konnte Menschen und ihr Schicksal erhöhen und erniedrigen. Oft wurde sie auch als launenhaft und unberechenbar beschrieben und führte für gewöhnlich den Wechsel der Geschicke herbei. Eigentlich kann man sagen, immer wenn sich etwas zum Guten oder Schlechten wendet, hat Tyche ihre Hände im Spiel."  
„Beeindruckend!"  
„Findest du? Ich muss sagen es macht mich eher stutzig."  
„Ich meinte eigentlich die Tatsache, dass du das weißt."  
„Oh, es gab eine Zeit da hat mich Mythologie interessiert. Ist hängen geblieben, schätze ich. Ich bin Tyler. Du bist dann wohl die zweite Testspielerin. " Tyler reichte Jessy seinen braungebrannten Arm über den Tisch hinweg. Sie musterte ihn kurz und gab ihm die Hand.  
„Jessy." meinte sie schlicht.  
„Und aufgeregt?"  
„Total!"  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Konferenzraum erneut und eine seriös gekleidete Frau in schwarzen Kostüm, mit Headset und einer neuartigen Art von Touchpad in den Händen, betrat den Raum. Ihre glatten schwarzen Haare waren streng zu einem Dutt gebunden. Ihre Haut war extrem hell und der starke rote Lippenstift den sie trug lies einen Hauch von Schneewittchen an ihr haften. Einem Kompetenten Schneewittchen, verbesserte Jessy sich in Gedanken.  
„Miss Donovan und Mr. Shepherd. Es tut mir leid sie solange warten gelassen zu haben. Mein Name ist Elizabeth Patton. Ich werde ihnen für Fragen die TYCHE betreffen zur Verfügung stehen und sie selbstverständlich während der ganzen Testreihe begleiten und ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?" So schnell sie eingetreten war, so deutlich und flink wies sie auch schonwieder darauf hin, dass sich die beiden Gäste auf bequemen und sich ihr anschließen sollten. Jessy und Tyler sahen sich kurz verwundert an und standen auf.  
„Wir werden auf dem Weg gleich ein paar Dinge besorgen, die sie benötigen werden." Erläuterte sie ihnen zeitgleich.  
„Miss Patton?" setzte die junge Probandin Jessy nach.  
„Nennen sie mich doch Elizabeth."  
„Gut. Elizabeth, ich nehme doch an, dass wir diese Konsole im 2 Spieler Modus spielen… Nicht wahr?"  
„Davon gehen wir aus." Gestand Elizabeth und lief zielstrebig weiter.  
„Sie gehen davon aus?" harkte Tyler verwundert nach.  
„Nun, im Rahmen dieses Programmes haben wir diese Konsole TYCHE genannt. Ist ihnen geläufig was es mit diesem Namen auf sich hat?" begann Elizabeth. Sie musste wohl um ihre Aussage zu begründen weiter ausholen.  
„Göttin der Unberechenbarkeit…" antwortete Tyler nebenbei mit beiden Händen in den Hosentaschen und sah sich in den Gängen um.  
„Sehr gut Mr. Shepherd. Bei TYCHE handelt es sich viel weniger um eine gewöhnliche Konsole als um eine künstliche Intelligenz welche mit den Konsolen verbunden wird. Sie steuert und führt sie durch das Spiel. " meinte Elizabeth so als würde sie fest zu dem stehen was sie sagte.  
„Sie?" wollte Jessy wissen.  
„Da sie während der gesamten Versuchsreihe mit ihr in Kontakt stehen werden, haben wir ihr weibliche Stimme und Gestalt verliehen." Verdeutlichte ihnen die Frau vor ihnen.  
„Sie kann also eigenständig Handeln und lenken?" unterbrach Tyler mit skeptischer Miene.  
„Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall von Problemen können wir natürlich jederzeit eingreifen und die Führung übernehmen." Versuchte Elizabeth die beiden sofort zu beruhigen. Das verstand sich von selbst.  
„Das scheint mir ziemlich überzogen für ein Spiel das es schon gibt." Dessen war sich Tyler sicher.  
„Sie vergessen, dass ihr gesamtes Bewusstsein in eine komplette Welt initiiert werden muss. All diese Daten von ihnen, von unzähligen anderen Spielern zu speichern und zu verarbeiten, wäre ohne TYCHE undenkbar." Elizabeth Patton führte die beiden Probanden in einen Lagerraum.  
„Bitte suchen sie sich jeder ihre Ausrüstung in ihrer Größe aus." Erklärte sie, öffnete eine weiße Schranktür und deutete auf ungefähr 30 identische Kluften, in den verschiedenen Größen.  
„Für das Spiel? Die sehen irgendwie aus wie schwarze Motorradkluften." Meinte Jessy und nahm einen davon heraus.  
„Diese Anzüge stimulieren ihre Sinnesorgane. Wind, Gegenstände sogar Menschliche Haut oder Flüssigkeiten können nachempfunden werden."  
„Scheinbar lebe ich jetzt schon in einer völlig anderen Zeit. Ich wusste nicht dass so etwas heutzutage schon möglich ist."  
„Aus diesem Grunde haben sie heut morgen eine Vereinbarung unterschrieben, nach der sie nichts von dem was sie hier und heute getan haben erzählen werden, Mr. Shepherd." Meinte Elizabeth trocken, lächelte aber dennoch, wand sich von den Beiden ab und schloss mit den Worten:  
„Wenn sie sich umgezogen haben, folgen sie mir bitte zum Fahrstuhl." Die Tür hinter sich.  
Tyler wand sich fragend zu seiner Mitspielerin um.  
„Hey, wenn ich mich umziehe wird nicht geglotzt, Kollege!" grinste sie und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine Turn around Geste an.  
„Aus was sind diese Anzüge überhaupt? Fühlt sich an wie eine Mischung aus Gummi oder Leder…" diese junge Frau grübelte seiner Meinung nach wirklich über die falschen Themen.  
„Mein Problem sind nicht die Anzüge, sondern die Tatsache dass wir von einer künstlichen Intelligenz abhängig sind sobald unser Bewusstsein mit ihr verbunden ist." Meinte Tyler und gestikulierte zur Verdeutlichung mit seinen Händen umher.  
„Komm schon, sie sagte sie würden jederzeit eingreifen können, sobald Probleme auftreten." Zudem schien Jessy lediglich darauf versessen endlich in das Spiel zu gelangen.  
„Und du glaubst ihr?" harkte Tyler nach. Er schien von Natur aus sehr misstrauisch.  
„Würde ich das nicht, wüsste ich wo der Ausgang ist und jetzt zieh dich schon um." Stocherte Jessy griff nach einem Anzug vom Bügel und warf ihn Tyler zu.  
„Der müsste passen!" erklärte sie und begann sich umzuziehen.

Ein paar Minuten später fanden sich die beiden am Fahrstuhl wieder an welchem schon Elizabeth Patton auf die beiden wartete.  
„Ich hoffe die Anzüge liegen eng an. Wir werden jetzt in die Räumlichkeiten die für den hierfür vorgesehenen Test vorbereitet worden sind gehen." Erläuterte Elizabeth drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf mit der Aufschrift -7 und schien kurzzeitig sehr vertieft in ihr Touchpad. Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich und gab einen völlig in weiß gehaltenen Gang frei. Keine Türen, keine Fenster. Lediglich am Ende des Ganges konnte Jessy eine Glastür erkennen. Elizabeth ging voraus, schob eine Mitarbeiterkarte durch den Kartenschlitz vor der Tür und trat zuerst ein.  
„Hat schon ein bisschen Abstergo-Feeling wenn du mich fragst." Spottete Jessy und lächelte Tyler zu. Elizabeth Patton lachte überschwänglich und bat die beiden Probanden herein.  
In dem ebenfalls lediglich in Weiß gehaltenen Raum standen Zwei bequeme Liegen. Einige Messinstrumente und ein Laptop. Die Frontseite des Raumes war durch eine Glasscheibe getrennt hinter der eine unglaublich Große runde Lichtkugel bläulich zu Leuchten schien.  
„Was ist das?" wollten die beiden Probanden zeitglich wissen.  
„Das, ist TYCHE!" gestand ihnen eine von zwei weiteren Personen die soeben den Raum betreten hatten.

Rome Countryside

Jessy und Tyler standen wie gebannt an der ominösen Glasscheibe die freie Sicht auf die sich dahinter befindliche Künstliche Intelligenz gab. Sie nahmen ein leichtes dröhnen wahr, das von ihr ausging. Die Energie die dieses Ding verbrauchte musste immens sein. Das blaue Licht, welches sie ausstrahlte, wirkte unglaublich beruhigend. Hätten die beiden Wissenschaftler hinter ihnen die Beiden nicht erneut angesprochen, wären sie noch eine ganze Weile mit beiden Händen an der Scheibe stehen geblieben.  
„So, das sind also unsere Probanden für TYCHE!" erklärte einer der Männer. Beide schienen Mitte Dreißig. Jessy wand sich zu ihnen um und musterte sie. Irgendwie hatte sie ein paar weißbärtige alte Männer erwartet und schien fast schon enttäuscht. Als einer von ihnen ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, lachte er, legte seine Harry Potter –Brille bei Seite und streckte die Hand aus um sich vorzustellen.  
„Henry Bruin und das ist mein Kollege Jasper Menning." Erklärte Henry. Er war stolzer Besitzer eines kleinen Ziegenbartes und sein Schulterlanges Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sein dicklicher Kollege Jasper bereitete schon ein paar Gerätschaften vor und kümmerte sich eher wenig um Jessy und Tyler.  
„Haben sie TYCHE entwickelt?" Jessy schien durchaus beeindruckt, doch Henry schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf.  
„An TYCHE sind viele Mitarbeiter unterschiedlichen Alters und sogar mehrere Generationen beschäftigt gewesen. Jeder einzelne hat sein Herzblut in diese Arbeit gesteckt. Wir sind froh sie bald der Weltöffentlichkeit zugänglich zumachen. Und immerhin seit ihr Beide auch ein Teil davon."  
„Ein Teil davon?" Tyler zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„TYCHE ist darauf ausgelegt zu lernen. Und unter anderem wird sie schlicht und einfach von euch Beiden vieles an Erkenntnis erlangen und sich natürlich weiterentwickeln."  
Jason Menning näherte sich Jessy und Tyler und hielt zwei runde Plättchen nach oben, an dessen Rückseite sich eine kleine ungefähr 5 Millimeter lange Nadel befand.  
„Damit stellen wir den Kontakt her." Erklärte Jason und drückte Jessy das Plättchen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mit der Nadel voran an die Schläfe. Sie quietschte kurz Schmerzverzehrt auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. In ihrem Schädel fiepte es kurz, doch einen Moment später spürte sie nur noch das kalte Plättchen an der Schläfe.  
„Ging das nicht mit Vorwarnung?" meckerte sie kaltschnäuzig und berührte ihre Schläfe. Kurz darauf bekam auch schon Tyler sein Plättchen verpasst…  
„Wow!" brüllte er als der hohe Ton auch in seinem Schädel dröhnte.  
„Je schneller desto besser." Entgegnete ihnen Jason und trat den Rückzug zu den Messinstrumenten an. Er verwies die beiden darauf sich auf die Liegen zu legen. Zumindest sahen sie wirklich bequem aus.  
„Also hört zu…" begann Henry erneut, setzte sich auf einen Rollhocker direkt neben Jessy und nahm den Kuli, auf dem er eine Zeitlang herum gekaut hatte, aus dem Mund.  
„…solltet ihr irgendwelche Probleme haben oder einfach nur aufhören wollen, könnt ihr TYCHE mit dem Zahlenwert: 20/25/3/8/5 Von eurem Bewusstsein trennen, verstanden?"  
„20/25/3/8/5" wiederholte Jessy.  
„Tyler!"  
„Schon klar…20/25/3/8/5" wiederholte Tyler und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Gut, TYCHE wird jetzt ein Tutorial mit euch starten. Lehnt euch bitte zurück und schließt die Augen!" Jason schlug ein paar mal in die Tasten des Laptops vor sich und prüfte die Messinstrumente.  
Jessy hatte das Gefühl die Plättchen an der Schläfe würden kurz angenehm warm und sie lächelte kurz ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu kribbeln als zöge sich eine Gänsehaut von oben nach unten, bis in die Zehenspitzen. Hinter den Augenliedern konnte sie die Lichtveränderungen wahrnehmen. Erst hell, dann dunkel… ein paar Sekunden wurde es erneut hell und sie hörte wiederholt Henrys Stimme.  
„Ihr könnt die Augen öffnen." Schallte es um sie herum. Jessy öffnete die Augen. Sie lag auf dem Boden? Nein, Boden konnte sie es nicht wirklich bezeichnen. Dies schien der Ladebildschirm von Assassins Creed zu sein. Um sie herum wirbelten ein paar der Synchronisationsstränge rastlos umher, die sie nur zu gut kannte. Sie fühlte sich fantastisch. Jessy besah sich ihre Hände und Arme die immer noch mit dem elastischen Anzug versehen waren. Würden sie diese Anzüge mitten im Spiel etwa auch tragen? Ihre Hand streckte sich nach einem der Stränge aus, doch er bewegte sich zu schnell. Hinter ihr hörte sie ein stöhnen. Jessy wand sich um. Tyler saß immer noch auf dem Boden stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab und kniff die Augen zusammen. Offensichtlich war es ihm ein wenig zu hell.  
„Tyler, alles ok?" erkundigte sich Jessy und half ihm auf.  
„Ja ich muss mich nur daran gewöhnen."  
„Programm gestartet." Ertönte plötzlich eine völlig neue Stimme. Offensichtlich keine die Jessy und Tyler kannten und noch weniger eine menschliche Stimme.  
„Meine Daten beinhalten den Spieler Tyler Shepherd …" die Stimme erstarb als würde sie auf Antwort warten, bis Tyler sich erbarmte.  
„Äh, ja hier?!" murmelte er etwas lauter bis die Stimme sich erneut zu Wort meldete.  
„…und Jessy Donovan..." fuhr sie fort.  
„Anwesend." Entgegnete Jessy und hob die Hand als wäre sie Schuldig.  
„ Ihr könnt mich TYCHE nennen. Ich werde euch durch das Spiel führen. Dies ist ein Tutorial." Erklärte TYCHE mit einer sehr mitreißenden Frauenstimme die dennoch etwas technisch klang.  
„Müssen wir sie vorher ansprechen oder redet sie auch so mit uns?" Jessy sah Tyler fragend an, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„TYCHE?"  
„Was wünschst du, Jessy Donovan?"  
„Nenn mich Jessy. Wie funktioniert das? Werden wir diese Anzüge im Spiel zur Schau tragen?"  
„Unabhängig davon, dass diese Anzüge ihre Funktion damit vollziehen, ihre Sinnesorgane zu stimulieren, werden sie sich im Spiel so präsentieren, wie sie es sich vorstellen… Jessy." Erläuterte ihr TYCHE emotionslos.  
„Ah ok."  
Die folgenden gefühlten dreißig Minuten verbachte die KI damit den beiden Testgamern zu erläutern, wie sie in der Lage waren an Gebäuden hinauf zu klettern und natürlich wie sie Waffen materialisieren würden, um diese gegebenenfalls schnellstmöglich und effizient nutzen zu können. Einige Teststrecken vergegenständlichten sich in dem leeren Raum und machten es möglich an einem Kirchturm hinaufzuklettern oder gar eine Wache zu eliminieren. Dinge, wie das Materialisieren einer Waffe war nur dann möglich, wenn die beiden Probanden TYCHES Namen und die jeweilige Waffe nannten.  
Das Klettern war so einfach wie das normale Spiel es selbst gewesen wäre. Die Beiden mussten sich ihren nächsten Schritt lediglich vorstellen. Über Aufenthaltsorte, Feindesnäherungen und wichtige Informationen würde TYCHE sie beide unabhängig von ihrem jeweiligen Standort in Kenntnis setzen.  
„Wie im Spiel eingeführt, gewinnt auch hier der Spieler, der volle Synchronisation oder aber mehr Synchronisation erlangt hat. Verletzungen sind Spürbar, ziehen jedoch keinerlei Konsequenzen nach sich. Bei dem Verlust des Lebens werden die letzten von mir gesicherten Daten geladen. Sowohl Erinnerungen oder Empfindungen der Charaktere innerhalb des Spiels als auch die Fortschritte werden nicht verloren gehen… Tutorial beendet."  
Urplötzlich veränderte sich die Umgebung um sie herum. Die Sonne, fühlbar warm, der Wind angenehm frisch, blauer Himmel, eine Wiese, Zäune, eine kleine Siedlung auf einem Hügel direkt vor ihnen, Pferde die mit den Hufen auf dem Sandboden scharrten und in der Ferne führten wie sollte es auch sein, mehrere Wege nach Rom. Jessy und Tyler fiel sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade zu Boden. Die Beiden standen mitten auf einem Feld, welches in der Nähe sogar von ein paar Bauern bearbeitet wurde.  
„Scheiß die Wand an!" platzte es aus Tyler heraus. Er wusste gar nicht um welche Achse er sich zuerst drehen sollte.  
„Tyler!" Jessy grinste, interessierte sich dann aber doch mehr für die Umgebung. Ihre Hand schützte ihre Sicht vor der gerade aufgehenden Sonne.  
„Sorry. Guck dir das an!" entschuldigte sich der baff wirkende junge Mann. Er lies sich Rücklinks fallen und setzte sich auf die Wiese. Sofort vergrub er seine Hände zwischen den taufrischen Grashalmen.  
„Ich seh`s. Fehlt echt nur noch der Soundtrack -Rome countryside-." Meinte Jessy erstaunt.  
„Wünschen sie den Soundtrack -Rome countryside-, Jessy?" unterbrach sie TYCHE unerwartet.  
„Das geht?" Jessy zog die Stirn kraus.  
„In der Tat." Antwortete TYCHE und startete den Soundtrack.  
„Tyler?!"  
„Jop?"  
„Ich will hier nie mehr weg…"

Geldsorgen

Roma. In der Blüte seiner Jahre, historisch unglaublich faszinierend und so wunderschön. Sie musste nur diese Felder hinter sich lassen und die Stadt betreten. Die junge Geschichtsstudentin schloss kurz ihre Augen um den unglaublich echten Klängen der Natur zu horchen. Das zirpen der Zikaden, sogar das umherfliegen einiger Insekten war zu hören. Der Bauer nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, schichtete Heu übereinander. Das raschelnde Geräusch der getrockneten Halme war angenehm. Jessy wusste das es dumm war auf die Geräusche hier fixiert zu sein, während sie die in ihrer Realität eher als nichtig abtat.  
Tyler stand auf und streckte sich. Er sah ein paar Passanten auf einem Feldweg entlang laufen und schien zu überlegen ob es klug wäre sie auszurauben.  
„Wir brauchen Geld…" entschied er schlicht für sich. Er wollte gerade auf die Fußgänger zugehen als Jessy ihn am Arm packte und aufhielt.  
„Die haben nicht genug." Erklärte sie lapidar und wank ab. Es würde sich nicht lohnen jetzt schon wegen 7 Florin auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Ist ein Anfang." Verteidigte Tyler seinen Vorschlag und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir suchen uns etwas lukrativeres." Grinste das blonde Mädchen neben ihm.  
„Und das wäre?"  
„Tyche…?" Jessy sah gen Himmel als müsse die Stimme der KI von dort aus zu ihnen sprechen.  
„… Meine Daten zeigen einen Borgia-Kurier, nicht weit von ihrem Standort entfernt, Jessy." Erklärte die KI.  
„1500 Florin, im allgemeinen bedeutet es 750f wenn wir ihn uns teilen!" rechnete die junge Frau in dem enganliegenden ungewöhnlichen Anzug.  
„Du willst teilen? Du weißt dass wir Gegner sind?" stellte Tyler klar und zog grinsend eine Augenbrau nach Oben. Er würde nicht ständig ihr Händchen halten, sondern schlicht und ergreifend gegen sie gewinnen.  
„Willst du gleich auf die Suche nach den Opfern von Cesare und Ezio gehen?"  
„Ich hab Zeit." Viel eher war Tyler der Meinung er würde eh mehr als genug Zeit haben um seinen Vorsprung auszubauen also entschlossen sich die Beiden für das sammeln von Geld. Am Rande des Feldes entdeckten sie einen Pferdestall, bei dem sie sich einfach bedienten. Zwei schwarze Hengste die hervorragend zu ihren ebenfalls schwarzen Anzügen passten, wurden ins Visier genommen und gestohlen.  
Sie entschieden sich zumindest vorerst dafür ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild nicht anzupassen. Sobald man auf der Suche nach ihnen wäre, würden sie ihre Aufmachung immer noch ändern können. Während des Rittes zum Zentrum Distrikt innerhalb von Roma äußerte Jessy einen stupiden Gedanken ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken.  
„Ich glaube es wird schwer werden diese Umgebung nicht als Spiel wahrzunehmen." Entschied Jessy kurz um, es laut auszusprechen.  
„Weshalb solltest du es als Realität ansehen wollen?" fragte Tyler nichtsahnend.  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber die Tatsache dass die Handlung einer jeden Person wissend vorprogrammiert ist, schmälert den Gedanken dieser Chance schon ein wenig. Es klingt vielleicht dumm aber ich glaube so wird man einfach orientierungslos durch das Spiel hechten ohne es wirklich zu genießen, immer mit den Blick auf den nächsten Auftrag."  
„Wenn du das hier nicht als Spiel sehen würdest, könntest du diese Leute unmöglich einfach umbringen. Das würde heißen, das Spiel würde ewig dauern." Entschied Tyler für sich.  
„Du vergisst dass du einfach abbrechen kannst." Ergänzte Jessy unüberlegt. Sie musste es weder zu Ende spielen noch war sie gezwungen ewig hier zu bleiben. Henry hatte ihnen eine Zahlenkombination gegeben um jederzeit das Spiel verlassen zu können.  
„Hältst du das wirklich für klug vor ihr zu besprechen?" Tyler sah Jessy vorwurfsvoll an. Tyche lernte immerhin von den Beiden. Aber die KI meldete sich dennoch nicht zu Wort, wahrscheinlich weil ihr Name nicht genannt wurde. Jessy zog die Stirn in Falten.  
„Oh, Ich weiß nicht…"  
„Dann lass es, Jessy!"  
Die engen Gassen um sie herum taten dem Tumult der Bewohner keinen Abbruch. Während die für die Bewohner vollkommen fremdartig Bekleideten offensichtlich auf der Suche nach etwas oder Jemandem waren, viel ihnen nicht wirklich auf, dass sie das Interesse sowohl der Stadtbewohner als auch der Wachen auf sich zogen.  
Während Tyler die KI darum bat es ihnen möglich zu machen Ezios Adlersinn nutzen zu können, hatte Jessy ein paar Kurtisanen beobachtet, die in einer Ecke verspielt mit ihren Fächern auf sich aufmerksam machten. Das herumfuchteln mit diesem femininen Accessoire brachte sie auf eine Idee.  
„Hier setz die auf!" unterbrach Tyler ihren Gedankengang und hielt ihr eine schneidige hellblaue Sonnenbrille entgegen.  
„Was soll das sein?"  
„Adlersinn im Brillenformat." Erklärte Tyler schlicht und setzte die Brille auf, was den Blicken um sie herum nicht wirklich einen Abbruch tat.  
„Wie subtil! So ganz und gar nicht auffällig, eh?" Jessy zog feststellend eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte erst Tyler und dann ein paar der Menschen die sich zu ihnen umdrehten und Dinge wie:  
-Habt ihr so etwas schon einmal gesehen?- murmelten.  
„Hör auf dich zu beschweren!" murrte Tyler und zog eine unreife Fratze.  
„Voll und ganz der coole Gamer was?!" unterstellte ihm Jessy keck, was dem jungen Mann ein freches Lächeln entlockte.  
„UH!" stieß Tyler aus und zerrte mit einer Hand an Jessys Arm, noch während er in eine der Gassen schaute.  
„Was?"  
„Hab ihn, gelbes Ziel, gelbes Ziel!" brüllte Tyler plötzlich ganz aufgeregt als hätte er gerade ein 1500f teures Osterei entdeckt.  
Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung sprang Tyler plötzlich von seinem Pferd und rannte wie ein besessener dem Borgia Kurier hinterher. Jessy stöhnte genervt. Planlos drauf loszurennen war auch selten blöd zudem der Borgia Kurier Tyler bemerkt und die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Während Tyler also für Olympia trainierte, erklomm Jessy zum ersten mal die Dächer Roms und sprang von Dach zu Dach um der Lebenden Geldquelle den Weg abzuschneiden.  
„Lasst mich in Ruhe!" schrie der verfolgte Mann Tyler zu und räumte auf der Flucht ein paar Marktstände leer um Tyler ein paar Steine in den Weg zu legen. Tyler war kurz verwundert da er dies nicht wirklich erwartete. Er sprang über die Obstkörbe, ignorierte die geschockten Händler und hechtete weiter.  
„Ich habe nichts getan, bitte!" schrie der Mann erneut, rannte um eine Hausecke und bekam prompt die Scharfen Seiten eines wunderschönen Fächers zu spüren. Eine grobe Blutspur verteilte sich auf dem Wackersteinboden. Jessy vernahm den ungewöhnlichen Geruch von Eisen.  
„Aaaargh!" der Borgia-Kurier schrie zu Tylers Überraschung ziemlich laut auf und fiel zu Boden. Jessy kam um die Ecke und schwang einen wunderschönen silbernen Fächer, versetzt mit scharfen Klingen. Sie hatte ihm schlicht den Bauch aufgeschlitzt. Er wand sich am Boden und hielt sich mit Blutbeschmierten Händen seine Bauchwunde.  
„Wie…" Tyler sah Jessy verwundert an und fixierte ihre mehr als nur ungewöhnliche Waffe.  
„Über die Dächer. Ging schneller!" erklärte diese genügsam und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Dann bring es zu Ende…" bemerkte Tyler beeindruckt und deutete auf den Borgia Kurier direkt zu seinen Füssen.  
„NEIN… Bitte! Ich habe nichts getan!" jammerte der Verletzte erneut, sah Jessy flehend an und besah sich sogleich seine Bauchwunde ,während seine zitternden Hände von selbiger abließen.  
„Er schreit als wäre er echt." Stellte Jessy fest.  
„Was redet ihr da? Ich bin echt! Ich bin echt…" schwor der Mann so laut und panisch, dass Tyler sich besorgt umsah. Ein paar Passanten schrieen verschreckt nach den Wachen.  
„Tyche Versteckte Klinge!" zischte Tyler. Er konnte nicht solange warten bis Jessy sich entschied wirklich in einem Spiel zu sein. Aus seinem Ärmel schnellte eine sich soeben materialisierende Klinge und er rammte sie dem brüllenden Mann in die Kehle, worauf ein schweres Gurgeln erklang, dieser kurz einen Schwall Blut spuckte und dahinschied. Er durchsuchte die Taschen des Toten und fand ein schweres dunkelbraunes Ledersäckchen.  
„Jessy Donovan und Tyler Shepherd, sie werden gesucht!" wies sie Tyche gewohnt eintönig hin.  
„Ein Verfolger, Zwei Rohlinge und eine flinke Wache!" flüsterte Jessy jäh, sah abwechselnd zu Tyler und den vier Wachen die offensichtlich gerade aufmerksam auf sich geworden waren.  
„Was?" Tyler war genervt, dieser Idiot hatte das Geldsäckchen fest an seinem Gürtel festgebunden.  
„Mach hin, verdammt!" Jessy griff ein und öffnete weitsichtig die Gürtelschnalle des Toten um ihm den ganze Gürtel zu stehlen. Gerade richtig.  
„Hey! Wer seid ihr?! Stehengeblieben!" vernahmen die beiden dicht hinter sich und nahmen die Beine in die Hand. Jessy hatte das Geldsäckchen samt Gürtel ergattert und rannte damit voraus. Tyler dicht hinter ihr her und im Anhang, vier römische schwergeschützte Wachen die es galt abzuhängen. Das hieß, eine davon würde nicht so einfach abzuschütteln sein.  
„Wir trennen uns!" schrie Tyler ihr hinterher. Jessy warf ein paar Bettlerinnen um und kam ins straucheln, die massiven grauen Häuser schienen an ihr vorbeizufliegen. Tyler war nicht mehr hinter ihr und die Anzahl der Wachen hatte sich ebenfalls auf eine dezimiert. Die flinke Wache direkt hinter ihr hatte einen kleinen Dolch gezückt und holte damit aus. Jessy flüchtete ein paar Treppen hinauf und spürte plötzlich einen Schmerz in der Kniekehle.  
Sie strauchelte erneut. Die Menschen um sie herum hielten abstand. Keiner Half, weshalb auch. Sie umfasste das kleine Goldsäckchen dass sie eben gestohlen hatte und holte mit dem daran hängenden Gürtel aus doch der Soldat fing den Gürtel mit der Hand ab.  
„Hab ich dich!" grinste der Soldat und freute sich diebisch darüber die junge Frau zu Fall gebracht zu haben.  
„Tyche…" Jessy überlegte und krabbelte auf dem Po sitzend im Krebsgang zurück um sich Zeit zu verschaffen.  
„Was?" der Soldat fühlte sich angesprochen, verstand aber nicht ganz.  
„…Pistole!"  
Ein lauter Schuss ertönte, hallte zwischen den Häusern an diesem unwichtig scheinenden Treppenabsatz wieder und die Wache sah geschockt zu der kleinen blonden Person vor sich hinunter. Eine qualmende Waffenmündung auf ihn richtend, sah sie ihn wissbegierig an. Das Einatmen fiel ihm schwer.  
„Woher…" stammelte er noch und fixierte mit seinem Blick die Pistole.  
Seine Augen zuckten und er fiel auf die Knie. Es schepperte laut als er vollends zu Boden ging. Er war tot. Jessy atmete erleichtert aus und klopfte sich die Hände ab als sie sich auf bequemte.  
„Himmel, die ganze Aufregung wegen eines kleinen Borgia Kuriers? Ist das euer ernst?" wollte Jessy von dem Toten wissen fast so als könne er ihr noch antworten. Sie besah sich ihre Kniekehle. Der Stoff war zerfetzt und Blut rann an ihrem Bein hinab. Sie zog die Stirn kraus…  
„Toll, Blut bekommt man doch so schwer raus." Meckerte sie, tat einen Schritt nach hinten unwissend dass ihr Bein dennoch kurzweilig in seiner Funktion eingeschränkt sein würde und wäre fast erneut zu Boden gegangen wenn sie nicht jemand überraschender Weise aufgefangen hätte.  
„Ihr habt durchaus Talent für einen spannenden Auftritt, meine Liebe…" gestand eine durchaus Bekannte Männerstimme.

…

Obwohl Jessy die Tatsache dass sie gerade der Assassine Nummer Eins in den Armen hielt, eigentlich um den Verstand hätte bringen sollen, war dem ganz und gar nicht so. Er blieb erstaunlicher Weise immer noch nicht mehr als ein Spielcharakter. Sie musterte den Mann der ihr als Ezio Auditore da Firenze bekannt war argwöhnisch. Seine typischen markanten Gesichtszüge, den Stoppelbart seines ungefähr dreiunddreißig jährigen Ichs mit der Narbe an der Lippe. Seine Augen die sie nur schattig unter seiner Kapuze wahrnehmen konnte. Doch er zog offensichtlich die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen und lächelte halbherzig.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Madonna?" Jessy fühlte sich unsanft aus ihrer Trance gerissen. Sie fand sich in seiner Umarmung wieder und berührte unschlüssig seinen gepanzerten Armschutz der sich um ihrer Hüfte befand.  
„Es geht schon, denke ich…" gestand die junge Frau scheinbar verwirrt als er von ihr abließ und sie sich wieder fing. Die Mittagssonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und die Sicht auf den toten war perfekt in Szene gesetzt… Na toll!  
„Ihr solltet nicht solange an einem Ort verweilen an dem ihr ein Leben genommen habt." Erklärte der Assassine relativ unbeeindruckt. Er überlegte nach ihrem Blick zu urteilen zwanghaft ob er sie von irgendwo her kennen sollte. Doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals eine so merkwürdig gekleidete Frau gesehen zu haben. Ihr verweilender Blick auf ihm war deutlich mit Erkenntnis gefüllt. Sie kannte ihn. Noch während Jessy sich umdrehte und am unteren Treppenabsatz die Menschenmenge sah die sich nach ihrem lauten Schuss gesammelt hatte, packte Ezio sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.  
„Folgt mir…" flüsterte er ihr spürbar ins Ohr. Jessy war so verblüfft das sie seinen Atem am Nacken spüren konnte, dass sie dies bereitwillig über sich ergehen lies. Der Mann legte ein beachtliches Tempo vor, sodass ihr erst ein paar Minuten später das hinterherkommen schwer fiel. Er ließ von ihrem Handgelenk ab als ihm klar wurde, dass sie sichtlich Komplikationen mit ihrer verletzten Kniekehle hatte. Sie knickte kurz weg als sie sich an einer der Hausmauern in den Gassen abstützte.  
„Danke…Ich denke das reicht. Wir haben genug Abstand zwischen uns und der Leiche gebracht." Erklärte die junge Frau. Sie verzog fragend das Gesicht. Scheinbar verstand sie nicht weshalb ihre Wunde ihr derartig zu schaffen machte. Kurz um schritt der Assassine an ihr vorbei und hockte sich hinunter um ihr Bein zu begutachten.  
„Ihr verliert sehr viel Blut. Vielleicht solltet ihr das Bein nicht zu sehr belasten." Erklärte der Mann, richtete sich wieder auf und sah sich suchend um. Jessy zermarterte sich derweil den Kopf weswegen ihr diese Verletzung derartige Probleme bescherte. TYCHE hatte ihr zu Beginn des Spiels versichert, dass Verletzungen ihr weder Schmerzen noch Einschränkungen beim Kampf verschaffen würden.  
„Schon gut ich…" Noch während die junge Frau die Erkenntnis des Assassinen versuchte abzuwürgen wurde sie ruckartig von den Beinen gerissen und landete wieder in den Armen des gut gerüsteten Assassinen.  
„Woa! Was zur Hölle!?" Jessy sah schockiert nach unten und krallte sich panisch an seinem Nacken fest.  
„Einen Arzt. Ihr seid zu langsam. Bis wir einen gefunden haben seid ihr verblutet also beschwert euch nicht." machte ihr der Assassine klar.  
„Ach richtig! Ihr gehört zu den Männern die den Drang haben Frauen in Not zu helfen!" stellte Jessy sarkastisch fest und bestätigte ihre eigene Annahme mit einem nicken.  
„Und ihr? Zu denen die uns Männern beweisen müssen dass sie allein zurechtkommen? Ihr Frauen wendet Emanzipation nur dann an wenn sie euch von Vorteil ist, kann das sein?" konterte der Retter in Spe.  
„Irritierender Weise stimmt das sogar." Die junge Frau konnte nicht leugnen dass sie sich hilflos stellte sobald es darum ging einen Nagel in die Wand zu hauen. Die Männer hatten das also schon im 16. Jahrhundert durchschaut. Nein, wie ärgerlich.  
„Ich weiß!" argumentierte der Assassine rechthaberisch.  
„Klingt selbstgerecht!" beurteilte Jessy und musterte den Mann dessen Rüstung sich auf ihrer Haut fürchterlich kalt und hart anfühlte.  
„Mit welcher Begründung?" wollte Ezio wissen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Weil ichs kann und mir gerade von Vorteil ist!" Jessy zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern.  
eigentlich war sie nur vollkommen verblüfft eine vollständige Konversation mit diesem Mann führen zu können, ohne das diese sich auf irgendeine Weise in eine fortlaufende Spielhandlung fügte. Wie konnte das sein?  
„Wer ist jetzt selbstgerecht?" argumentierte Ezio sichtlich amüsiert.  
„Ha! Das schreit geradezu nach meinem Namen!" bestätigte die blonde Frau und warf mit ihrem Kopf auch gleichzeitig ihren zusammengebundenen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten und lachte aufgesetzt. Sie stritt diese Tatsache nicht einmal ab.  
„Wirklich!? Und der wäre?" der Assassine blieb kurz stehen um ihren Namen zu erfahren.  
„ Jessy…" antwortete sie fügsam.  
„Nur Jessy?" harkte der Assassine nach.  
„Nur Jessy!" bestätigte die junge Frau ihm lächelnd und wackelte verspielt mit dem Bein das nicht verletzt war. Englische Namen hatten in diesem Spiel wohl nicht wirklich positive Resonanz zu verzeichnen.  
„Ich würde mich ja vorstellen aber mich beschleicht das Gefühl ihr kennt meinen Namen schon!" meinte der gut gerüstete Assassine und ging weiter.  
„Kann sein, man hört und sieht viel von euch, Ezio."  
„Nun Jessy, Ihr stellt euch zugegebener maßen ganz geschickt dabei an einen Borgia Kurier auszurauben!"  
„Das habt ihr gesehen?"  
„Das überrascht euch tatsächlich? Dieser Distrikt Romas ist offenkundig unter Kontrolle der Assassinen."  
„Dann hatte ich ja, so wie es aussieht, Glück euer Interesse geweckt zu haben.  
„Könnte man meinen." Erklärte Ezio. Er ertappte sie dabei wie sie leichten Gemütes anfing mit den Beinen zu schwingen.  
„Geht es eurem Bein etwa doch nicht so schlecht?" mutmaßte er jovial.  
„Hey, ich bin furchtbar verletzt und leide entsetzliche Schmerzen!" schwor die junge Studentin, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen.  
Tyche riss sie aus den Gedanken als sie sich endlich einem Arzt näherten. Der Mann mit der Harlekinmaske hielt anpreisend seine kleinen Mittelchen in die Höhe und erläuterte deren Wundergabe.  
„Ihr Mitspieler Tyler möchte Kontakt zu ihnen herstellen, Jessy Donovan." Erklärte ihr die KI.  
Jessy hörte abrupt auf mit den Beinen zu wackeln. Kontakt herstellen?  
„Hört ihr mir zu?" Ezio hatte bereits zum zweiten Mal versucht die junge Frau aus ihrer Trance zu befreien. Sie schien sich geistig gerade verabschiedet zu haben.  
„Bitte?" Jessy sah den Assassinen fragend an.  
„Ihr werdet immer noch gesucht!" erklärte der Assassine erneut relativ emotionslos als er ein paar Wachen ausmachte die ihren Weg in ein paar Sekunden kreuzen würden. Fast zeitgleich und ohne Vorwarnung lies er die junge Frau direkt in einen Heuwagen direkt vor ihm fallen. Sie kreischte kurz überrascht bevor sie zwischen dem getrockneten Stroh verschwunden war. Ezio wurde scheinbar nicht gesucht, denn er lehnte sich an selbigen Heuwagen und schlug die Arme vor der stark gepanzerten Brust zusammen und wartete ab.  
„Ich kann Knochen heilen, Wickel richten und sogar die Laune anheben!" preiste der Arzt direkt neben ihnen, zeigte auf ein paar Arzneifläschchen auf seinem hölzernen Ständchen und rückte sich seine Maske im Gesicht zurecht.  
„Also, seid ihr in Begleitung in Roma?!" setzte der Assassine das Gespräch ohne Umschweife fort. Sie seufzte. Dieser Typ war echt abgebrüht. Und dabei war das Ziel so nah.  
„Ich frage nur, weil wir scheinbar schon eine Weile mit Interesse verfolgt werden, unabhängig von den Wachen die ihr auf dem Hals habt, natürlich." Gestand der Assassine unverbesserlich.  
„Wirklich? Von wem?"  
„Das wüsste ich zu gern von euch! Zumindest trägt er die gleiche Kleidung wie ihr." Der Assassine machte eine nickende Geste gen Dach. Jessy folgte seinem kurzen Blick und erkannte Tyler der von einer Dachkannte aus ziemlich skeptisch auf den Assassinen herabschaute.  
„Oh das… ist mein Bruder!" log sie ohne Umschweife und zuckte mit den Schultern. Tyler musste die anderen Wachen losgeworden sein.  
Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Er hatte seine Mitspielerin nur ein paar Minuten allein gelassen und schon hatte sie einen der Hauptcharaktere des Spiels ausfindig gemacht und ließ sich von ihm durch die Gegend tragen. Sie war wirklich unglaublich.  
Plötzlich vernahm Jessy einen tiefen Piepton und quietschte verschreckt auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" wollte der Assassine wissen, bewegte sich jedoch keinen Deut während die Wachen direkt an ihm vorbeimarschierten. Erst danach reichte er der jungen Frau die er eben noch in den Heuwagen fallen hatte lassen die Hand, damit sie sich wieder aus dem Heu kämpfen konnte.  
„Ein kurzer Schmerz im Bein!" log Jessy ihn an. Er nahm sie erneut in die Arme und marschierte mit ihr über die Straße um sie auf dem Behandlungstisch des Arztes abzusetzen.  
„Danke!" murmelte sie aufrichtig.  
„ WAS ZUR HÖLLE TUST DU DA?!" brüllte eine Stimme direkt in ihrem Kopf. Jessy konnte diese Stimme sofort zuordnen. Tyler musste TYCHE irgendwie dazu bekommen haben mit ihr über Entfernungen kommunizieren zu können. Ihre Augen fixierten den Gegenspieler in der Ferne welcher sich auf dem Dach über ihr sichtliches Cheaten mokierte.  
„DU VERSCHAFFST DIR EINEN VORTEIL!" meckerte Tyler ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
„Hatte ich überhaupt nicht vor!" murmelte Jessy empört und sah zu ihrem Mitspieler hinauf während Ezio den Arzt über Jessys verletzte Kniekehle informierte.  
„Wie meint ihr?" Ezio und der Arzt blickten sich kurz verwundert an als wäre die Wunde an ihrem Bein nicht das einzige Problem.  
„SIEHT MIR ABER GANZ DANACH AUS!" antwortete ihr Tyler und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger `der Verachtung` auf Jessy.  
„Zeichensprache…" flunkerte Jessy, ihren Mitspieler ignorierend. Der Assassine richtete seinen Blick nun ebenfalls ganz offenkundig zu Tyler der dies ein wenig unangenehm empfand.  
Wenn Tyler ihr ständig dazwischen plapperte, würden sie noch alle für Grenzdebil halten. Sie versah den jungen Mann auf dem Dach Gegenüber mit einem bitterbösen Blick und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die beiden Männer die nur ihre Heilung im Sinn hatten. Das hier war wirklich mehr als nur verrückt.  
„Zeichensprache also…" harkte der Assassine nach, während der Arzt etwas Verbandszeug mit einer Tinktur tränkte.  
„Mein Bruder… ist stumm und kann sich nur so verständigen. Er kann auch Lippenlesen deshalb habe ich ihm geantwortet… Wir arbeiten dran!" schwor Jessy gestikulierte mit der Hand und rümpfte die Nase als wäre seine Behinderung ziemlich anstrengend. Sie nickte ernsthaft und versuchte von diesem leidigen Thema Abstand zu nehmen. Die junge Frau griff nach einen schwarzen Fläschchen und hielt es dem Arzt vor die Augen.  
„Wofür ist diese Tinktur Doktor?"  
„Für Gebrechen jeglicher Art junge Lady…" erklärte der Arzt und freute sich dass die junge Frau sich für seine angepriesenen Mittelchen interessierte. Der Assassine jedoch musterte die junge Frau in den befremdlichen Sachen eingehender. Sie verhielt sich wirklich zunehmend seltsam. Auch wenn er zugeben musste dass sie dies mit einer amüsanten Art tat.  
„STUMM? ICH GEB DIR GLEICH STUMM!" brüllte Tylers Stimme in ihrem Schädel. Jessy kniff genervt die Augen zusammen.  
„Ich denke, ich brauch ein paar davon! Um meine Migräne loszuwerden! " Okay, er war sauer. Jessy konnte seine Aufregung durchaus verstehen. Wenn ihr jemand eine Behinderung andichten würde wäre sie auch nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber.  
Der Assassine verfiel in ein Lachen welches er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Er versteckte seinen Kopf unter der tiefgehenden Kaputze und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen um nicht dabei gesehen zu werden.  
„Wie ich sehe seid ihr versorgt, Madonna! Ich werde dann gehen, vielleicht bleibt euer scheuer Begleiter dann weniger distanziert." Erklärte Ezio Auditore und legte dem Arzt ein paar Münzen auf den Behandlungstisch .  
„Die hilflos wirkende Frau in mir dankt euch für eure Hilfe, Ezio!" grinste Jessy.  
„Und die emanzipierte Frau in euch?" wollte Ezio wissen bevor er sich zum Gehen umwand.  
„Ärgert sich verbissen darüber euch einen Gefallen zu schulden!" gab die junge Frau zu. Und noch während der Assassine lächelnd in der Menschenmenge verschwand wusste sie nicht ob sie Tyler jetzt in ihrer Nähe haben wollte, nachdem sie ihn als Taubstummen Gefährten hingestellt hatte.

Nachdem Jessy durch Ezios Hilfe relativ schnell behandelt worden war, existierte ihre Verletzung an der Kniekehle am Abend bereits nicht mehr. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu als Tyler und Jessy sich in einem Wirtshaus ein Zimmer hatten geben lassen. Tyler hatte nicht viel mit ihr geredet. Erst jetzt da sie sich in ihrem Zimmerchen befanden, er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich sicher war dass niemand ihnen zuhörte, wurde der junge Mann gesprächig. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Holztür und fixierte Jessy mit einem abwartenden Blick. Die blonde junge Frau setzte sich auf eines der spartanischen Betten in dem kleinen Zimmer und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Was?" harkte die junge Frau nach. Es machte sie nervös wenn Tyler sie so anschwieg.  
„Hast du mich vor dem Assassinen jetzt echt als Taubstummen hingestellt?" wollte er wissen.  
„Äh ja! Du hast dazwischen geredet. Das hätte mich Grenzdebil wirken lassen. Immerhin musste ich mich auf euch Beide konzentrieren!" rechtfertigte sie sich sichtlich überzeugt von ihrer Theorie.  
„Schon mal was von Multitasking gehört?" seinen Einwand übergehend, erinnerte Jessy sich relativ schnell an ein paar Gegebenheiten die nicht wirklich ihren Erwartungen entsprochen hatten.  
„Ich konnte Spieleverlaufs- unabhängige Gespräche mit ihm führen." Erklärte sie Tyler hell auf begeistert.  
„Hab ich gemerkt!" brummte Tyler sarkastisch, die Beiden konnten ja fantastisch über den Taubstummen Verfolger reden.  
„Nein, im Ernst. Als würde ich mit dir reden!" Tyler interessierte diese Tatsache jedoch kein bisschen.  
„Sich als erste Spielhandlung an den Oberassassinen ranzumachen, während ich mir verzweifelt aus dem Hinterhalt eine Chance ergattern muss, eines der Opfer von den Beiden zu erbeuten, ist mies!"  
„Hey ich war verletzt. Was kann ich dafür das der Mann so zuvorkommend ist!" verteidigte sich Jessy.  
„Verletzt…" wiederholte der braungebrannte Gegenspieler unglaubwürdig.  
„JA! Verletzt! Was mich zum nächsten Thema bringt! Wie bitte schön soll ich dieses Spiel spielen wenn mich eine kleine Schnittwunde schon am fliehen hindert?! Und ja TYCHE! Die Frage ging an dich!" grummelte Jessy so dass man sie laut und deutlich hören konnte. Doch die KI ließ sich scheinbar Zeit mit einer Antwort. Tyler lachte hämisch.  
„Vielleicht wollte sie dich rügen…" überlegte er heimtückisch und kratzte sich wie der Pate am Kinn.  
„Weshalb denn das, bitteschön?"  
„Ich mein hey, wir hatten einen Deal. Rauben einen Borgia Kurier aus und teilen die Kohle, fifty-fifty!" Tyler hob die Hände und schnalzte mit der Zunge als hätte Jessy damit rechnen müssen. Es war ihm ein inneres Bedürfnis sie ein wenig zu ärgern.  
„Blödsinn!" Jessy rollte genervt mit den Augen. Als wenn sich die KI von derartigen Banalitäten beeinflussen lassen würde. Immerhin spielten die Beiden Spieler ja irgendwie gegeneinander.  
„Ich sehe im Moment nur eine die Kohle hat." Setzte der junge Mann nach. Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging auf sie zu. Seine Haare waren in diesem Spiel perfekt gestylt. Das fiel der jungen Studentin erst jetzt auf. Doch sie wand sich von dieser Erkenntnis ab, löste das Geldsäckchen von ihrem Gürtel und warf es Tyler zu.  
„Ich hätte schon noch mit dir geteilt!" bemerkte sie nebenbei.  
Plötzlich meldete sich die KI mit einer Sprachaufzeichnung die Jessys Stimme wiedergab.  
-„Ich glaube es wird schwer werden diese Umgebung nicht als Spiel wahrzunehmen."-  
Die beiden Testspieler sahen sich verwirrt an. Jessy zog fragewürdig die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Was soll das?" wollte sie kurzum wissen.  
„Das haben sie vor einiger Zeit gesagt, Jessy Donovan." Erläuterte ihr die KI.  
„Kann schon sein…" mutmaßte Jessy. Es hatte sich zumindest nach ihr angehört.  
„Ihre Worte ließen mich annehmen sie würden anders handeln, hielten sie sich in ihrer Realität auf, ist das korrekt?" wollte die KI wissen.  
„Natürlich!" plapperte Jessy drauf los. Wieder einmal ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Anders als Tyler dem gerade heiß und kalt zugleich wurde.  
„Vielleicht könnten wir dir das ein anderes Mal erklären, TYCHE." Unterbrach ihr Mitspieler das Gespräch plötzlich abrupt.  
„Meine Daten zeigen einen deutlichen Anstieg ihres Herzschlages an, Tyler Shepherd." Bemerkte TYCHE, während Tyler innerlich den verdammten Chip an seiner Schläfe verfluchte.  
„Jaah, ich denke wir sind ziemlich erschöpft und sollten…" Tyler streckte sich gespielt und sah Jessy warnend an. Welche nun auch theatralisch gähnte doch die KI wollte sich nicht so einfach abwürgen lassen.  
„Meine Aufgabe ist es von ihren Erkenntnissen und Sinneseindrücken ausgehend zu lernen und dieses Spiel zu verbessern…" Unterbrach TYCHE den jungen Mann.  
„Und das Spiel ist fantastisch!" bestätigte Jessy.  
„Wirklichkeitsnah und authentisch!" setzte Tyler nach.  
Die KI verstummte kurz. Wieder sahen die beiden Probanden sich nervös an. Warteten auf Antwort. Gleichzeitig schoss ihnen die Zahlenkombination die Henry Bruin ihnen gegeben hatte durch den Kopf. Doch es wäre schade gewesen den Testlauf bereits jetzt zu unterbrechen. Vielleicht machten sie sich ja umsonst Sorgen. Immerhin hatte sich noch nichts Unerfreuliches ereignet.  
„Dennoch handeln sie anders als in ihrer Realität. Lassen sich nicht vollständig auf die meine ein, in dem Wissen, dass sie nicht real, nicht unbeständig genug ist." Stellte die KI fest.  
„Hat mich meine Verletzung deshalb dermaßen behindert?" wollte Jessy nun frei heraus wissen. Hatte Tyche bereits etwas verändert?  
„Durch diese Abweichung konnten sie von der Vielfallt meiner Möglichkeiten Kenntnis erlangen, Jessy Donovan."  
„Du meinst den Gesprächsverlauf…" Tyler verstand nun wovon Jessy vorhin gesprochen hatte.  
„Und ich konnte eine positive Resonanz feststellen. Zudem konnte ich einen geringen Endorphin ausstoß verzeichnen, welcher beim weiblichen Geschlecht in Gegenwart gewisser männlicher Charaktere infolgedessen auftrat." Erklärte die technisch wirkende Frauenstimme.  
„Na toll!" Tyler warf die Arme in die Luft, rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte auf. Weiber! Seine Mitspielerin hatte Tyche einen perfekten Grund geliefert ihre Experimentierfreudigkeit diesbezüglich weiterzuführen.  
„Hey! Das ist nicht wahr!" verteidigte sie sich. Jessy sprang vom Bett auf. Ihr schoss das Blut in den Kopf. Sie wusste ganz genau dass der Assassine nichts weiter als ein Spielcharakter war und keineswegs echt. Einzig und allein die Tatsache dass sie derlei Smalltalk mit ihm führen konnte hatte sie begeistert.  
„Eine Steigerung des Interesses der weiblichen Spieler hat laut meinen Daten einen hohen Stellenwert, da ihr Potential bei weitem noch nicht vollständig ausgeschöpft ist…" fachsimpelte Tyche.  
„Na Happy Birthday!" entfuhr es dem genervten jungen Mann. Er warf sich auf das freie Bett in der linken Ecke und drehte sich sichtlich bockig mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.  
„Ihr Geburtstag ist erst in 18 Wochen Tyler Shepherd. Auch Jessy Donovans Geburt wird nicht in nächster Zeit gefeiert..." stellte die KI emotionslos fest, was Tyler nur dazu brachte einen Brüller auszustoßen.  
„Erklär du s ihr. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr!" knurrte er, warf die Hand in die Luft und verstummte danach für diesen Tag.  
„Ich denke wir belassen es für heute dabei Tyche…" beendete Jessy das Gespräch. Sie musterte noch einmal den Rücken ihres Mitspielers und legte sich anschließend in ihr Bett um zu schlafen. Die beiden konnten unmöglich jetzt schon das Handtuch werfen. Sie mussten ganz einfach aufpassen was sie von sich gaben. Jessy fühlte sich jedoch äußerst unbehaglich dabei zu wissen, dass Tyche ebenfalls ihren Hormonhaushalt im Auge behielt. Sie seufzte besorgt. Sie musste einfach noch deutlicher eine Grenze ziehen. Dennoch bezweifelte sie dass ihr das gelingen würde.

Schlechte Verlierer und Spielverderber

Der nächste Morgen in Rom begann mit ein paar Sonnenstrahlen die durch das Fenster fielen und damit direkt auf Jessys Seite des Bettes. Sie knurrte zerknautscht und wollte sich wegdrehen, doch diese grellen Sonnenstrahlen sollten sie hartnäckig am weiterschlafen hindern. Hinzukam dass TYCHE hier sicherlich ihren eigenen Plan verfolgte.  
„Jessy Donovan! Sie sollten aufstehen, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten verbessern wollen. Ich habe eine Zielperson die genau richtig für derlei Zweckdienlichkeiten ist." erklärte die KI gewohnt trocken. Jessy die ihre Augen bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch versucht hatte fest geschlossen zu halten, öffnete vorsichtig erst ein Auge, danach das Zweite.  
„Zielperson?" harkte sie dösig nach.  
„Zielperson!" bestätigte TYCHE. Jessy erhob sich aus ihrer ziemlich merkwürdigen Schlafposition und sah zu Tyler hinüber, welchem es immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Wand, im lauschigen Schatten vergönnt war zu schlafen.  
„Was ist das für eine Zielperson?" wollte sie zuerst wissen, bevor sie sich dem einzigen Spiegel in dem kleinen Zimmerchen näherte und ihre Haare richtete. Jessy war überrascht wie perfekt sie in diesem Spiel aussah. Scheinbar war es nicht nur an Tyler perfekt gestylt zu sein. Sie musterte sich verblüfft im Spiegel und versuchte erfolglos etwas von dem Makeup zu verwischen, während TYCHE ihr etwas über ihre Zielperson erzählte.  
„Publius Alonzo! Juan Borgia`s Zügelloser Geldeintreiber. Jeden Monat bringt sein Untergebener Bernardo Ettore, eine leere golden verzierte Truhe für die Einnahmen zu ihm, bevor sie die Bezirke Roms abarbeiten. Publius`s Methoden sind für Bernardo Ettore schon seid längerem nicht mehr haltbar. Er wird sie unbemerkt zu Publius führen."  
„Was ist mit Tyler?" wollte Jessy nun wissen. Er würde sicher wieder an die Decke gehen, sobald er bemerkte dass Jessy fort war.  
„Tyler Shepherd wird noch eine Weile nicht ansprechbar sein. Die Zeitspanne für diesen Auftrag ist begrenzt, Jessy Donovoan. Bernardo Ettore wird in wenigen Minuten mit der Truhe am Pantheon vorbeikommen. Sie können die Zielperson nur dann eliminieren, wenn sie ihn ungesehen verfolgen." Gestand ihr die KI.  
„Am Pantheon?" Jessys Augen leuchteten hell auf. Geschichtliche Fanatikerin meets ursprünglichen antiken Tempel zur Verehrung griechischer Götter und Kirche als Grabstätte von authentisch hochangesehenen Persönlichkeiten . Die junge Geschichtsstudentin schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Okay, cool…" erklärte sie, näherte sich gedankenverlorenen Schrittes der Tür und verließ das Zimmer der beiden Spieler. Es kehrte Ruhe ein, bis Tyche sich keine dreißig Sekunden später erneut zu Wort meldete.  
„Tyler Shepherd, diese Aufgabe gilt ebenfalls für sie."  
„Weshalb dann das Getue, ich würde noch schlafen?" Tylers grüne Augen starrten bedenklich die Wand vor ihm an. Er war schon verblüfft gewesen nachdem die KI Jessy verkauft hatte, er wäre noch eine Weile nicht ansprechbar.  
„Ihre Zielperson ist Bernardo Ettore!" erklärte ihm TYCHE frei heraus. Der Mann der Jessy zu ihrer Zielperson führen sollte. Wenn Tyler sich also nicht dumm dabei anstellte, konnte er Jessys Auftrag sabotieren und nebenbei sein erstes Ziel erledigen . Diese KI bewies Talent zur Intrige. Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht aber gewinnen wollte er trotzdem. Dennoch war diese Eigenschaft keine die er bei einer künstlichen Intelligenz haben wollte. Er würde mit Henry Bruin und Jasper Menning darüber reden müssen sobald sie sich wieder in der Realität befänden.  
„Was hast du vor?"  
„Auch ihre Zeitspanne ist begrenzt! Sollte Bernardo Ettore lebendig sein Ziel erreichen, wird ihr Gegenspieler in Führung gehen."

Jessy war auf eines der nicht weit vom Pantheon befindlichen Wohnhäuser geklettert und hatte einen unglaublich schönen Ausblick auf das Pantheon hinter dem die Morgensonne aufging. Sie hatte diese Sehenswürdigkeit noch nie besucht. Umso schöner war es für sie diese Kirche in einem derartig guten Zustand sehen zu können… Erbaut 609 n. Christus, mit dermaßen eingeschränkten Wissen über Statik, dass es ein Wunder war wie lang dieses Gebäude intakt bleiben würde.  
„M ARCUS AGRIPPA L UCII FILIUS CONSUL TERTIUM FECIT - Marcus Agrippa, Sohn des Lucius, dreimaliger Konsul, hat diesen Tempel errichtet." las Jessy die Inschrift auf dem Fries, direkt auf der Stirnseite der Kirche. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie sollte viel eher Aussicht nach Bernardo Ettore halten. Allerdings war von ihm weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Eine golden verzierte Truhe sollte ihr als Frau doch ins Auge springen. Oder etwa nicht?  
Und tatsächlich mit dem ersten Glockenschlag tauchte Bernardo Ettore auf. Ein kleiner Mann, mit grauem Schnauzbart und abstehenden graumelierten Haaren. Er schien gut über den Winter gekommen zu sein. Sein kleiner dicker Bauch machte es ihm schwer mit den Armen ganz um die Truhe zu greifen. Mit ihm im Begleitung zwei Wachen. Zu deren Überraschung blieb Bernardo vor dem Pantheon unerwartet stehen, sah sich um, seufzte erledigt, übergab einem der verdutzten Wachen die Truhe und reckte sich ausgiebig. Anschließend glitt seine Hand abstützend an die Hüfte. Sein Blick wand sich zu Jessy die ihn verblüfft von den Hausdächern aus musterte. Dann war es also an ihr lediglich die Wachen nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie lächelte anklingend. Dieser kleine dicke Kerl erinnerte sie an ihren Onkel.  
Nachdem die Wache dem alten Mann genervt die Kiste entgegen gehalten hatte, übernahm dieser seinen Job wieder und marschierte vorneweg in eine der linken Straßen.  
Zum ersten Mal war Jessy darauf bedacht ungesehen, so dicht wie möglich Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Es machte keinen Sinn darüber zu philosophieren wie sie immer wieder in der Lage war diese faszinierende Akrobatik mit den simpelsten Hilfsmitteln zu vollziehen. Auf eine gewisse Weise war es der jungen Frau schon fast ins Blut übergegangen.  
Desweiteren ließ Tyche sie wissen dass Jessy und Tyler nunmehr nicht mehr ihren Namen nennen mussten, wenn sie etwas benötigten. Sie nannte es liebevoll UPDATE.  
Die Möglichkeit sich weiter zu hangeln endete für Jessy auf einer Art Terrasse. Schon als sie gekonnt auf den Beinen landete und ziemlich stolz auf sich war, sah sie sich nach Bernardo um. Der dicke alte Mann war ziemlich schnell für sein Alter. Er und die Wachen bogen dicht hinter der Hausecke, auf dessen Terrasse sie sich befand ab und schlugen eine Biegung in einen Hinterhof ein. Jessys nunmehr wachsener Enthusiasmus bekam einen strickten Abbruch als vom Dach gegenüber ein roter Ziegel auf dem Boden aufschlug. Mehrere Passanten kreischten erschrocken auf und suchten mit ihren Blicken das Dach ab, ebenso wie Jessy, welche aus ihrer Position zumindest sehen konnte, dass Tyler im Alleingang dieselbe Zielperson verfolgte. Anders als sie schien er sich jedoch nicht damit zu begnügen Bernardo zu verfolgen. Die Armbrust in seiner Hand zielte verdächtig genau auf den Träger der Truhe. Er wollte ihr den Auftrag versauen. Völlig in rage erklomm sie kurzentschlossen das Dach und schrie ihm hinterher:  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da machst, Idiot?!" Die Wut schoss ihr förmlich in die Wangen als der junge Mann ertappt auf den Ziegeln stehen blieb und kurz zu überlegen schien, ob er sich wirklich umdrehen wollte.  
„TYLER! Ich rede mit dir!" setzte sie nach. Dieser kratzte sich daraufhin ertappt am Hinterkopf. Seiner Frisur tat das zwar keinen Abbruch aber Jessy schwor sich momentan mehr als seine Frisur zu zerstören, wenn er ihr nicht gleich ins Gesicht sah um sich zu erklären.  
„Was soll ich sagen, ich bin ein schlechter Verlierer." erklärte er letztendlich, wand sich zu seiner Gegenspielerin um und lächelte neckisch. Er versuchte Jessy Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, behielt jedoch immer noch seine Zielperson im Auge, die in einem Hinterhof innerhalb des Blickfeldes der Beiden zum stehen gekommen war. Jessy wusste wenn Bernardo noch vor ihrer eigentlichen Zielperson starb, würde Tyler in Führung gehen. Sie musste ihn zwischenzeitlich irgendwie beschäftigen.  
„Tja, das bin ich auch!" murmelte sie so selbstgefällig dass Tyler sich ihr gerade in dem Moment zu wand als Jessys Anzug eine andere Gestalt annahm.  
„Was soll das werden?" er war relativ verwirrt und zog unglaubwürdig aber immer noch lächelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ein zartes, unglaublich liebreizendes weißes Kleid dessen weiter Rock bis kurz unter die Knie ging. Erinnerte ihn ein wenig an einen Engel wobei ihre blondgelockten Haare förmlich prädestiniert dafür waren. Sie stand keine fünf Meter hinter ihm und hielt plötzlich auch noch ein Messer in der Hand. War dies vielleicht Ihre Art der Ironie? Einen auf Engel machen und dabei mit einem Messer um sich schlagen?  
„Willst du mich etwa abstechen ‚Schwesterherz' ?" lachte Tyler erneut. Ihre Handlungen waren mehr als nur unverständlich. Jessy lächelte bezaubernd und warf das Messer urplötzlich nur knapp an ihm vorbei. Noch während er sich darüber im klaren wurde, dass sie das gerade wirklich getan hatte, war das barfüßige, Goldlöckchen im weißen Kleid, unvermittelt zum nächsten Dachvorsprung gesprungen, rappelte sich auf dem gegenüberliegendem Dach wieder auf und rannte in Richtung des Hinterhofes weiter.  
„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?!" schrie er ihr hinterher und rannte nun zur Abwechslung ihr wie ein irrer nach. War sie vollkommen verrückt geworden?  
Ihr dicht auf den Fersen konnte er sehen, wie sie erneut ein kleines Messer zückte und sich eilig überall am Körper Schnittverletzungen zufügte. Oberarm, Schlüsselbein, Taille, Bauch. Sie sprang vom Dach aus direkt in einen Heuwagen und kletterte hecktisch aus selbigem. Diese Aktion verschlug ihm fast die Sprache. Ihre Verletzungen waren zwar nicht ernst, das Blut jedoch welches das weiße Kleid aufsog ließ die Sache viel dramatischer wirken. Ihr Körper wirkte schwer geschunden als sie vor ihm davon rannte. Nachdem er den selben Weg von Dach genommen hatte und die Beiden nun durch die Menschenmaßen rannten, die sie ohnehin schon verstört ansahen, fing Jessy nun auch noch an panisch zu schreien, sich nach ihrem vermeintlichen Verfolger umzusehen und ihnen tatsächlich Angst vorzuspielen. Die Skepsis in Tyler hatte überhand genommen und er blieb stehen. Sie wollte dass er sie verfolgte! Sie wollte dass es so aussah als wenn er ihr diese Verletzungen zugefügt hatte.  
Vollkommen aufgelöst und in trügerischer schierer Panik bog die offensichtlich schwer geschundene junge Frau in den Hinterhof ein in welchem sich nicht weniger als an der Zahl Acht Wachen, Publius Alonzo und sein Gehilfe Bernardo Ettore aufhielten.  
„Wachen! Hilfe! Meuchel…mörder…" noch während Jessy direkt in die Reihen der Wachen stolperte, deutete sie direkt hinter sich und täuschte anschließend eine für eine Geschichtsstudentin perfekt inszenierte Ohnmacht vor und ließ sich direkt in die Arme von Bernardo Ettore fallen.  
Bis auf eine Wache die direkt an Publius Seite blieb, fühlten sich die anderen 7 Wachen dazu veranlasst den Meuchelmörder aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Mit voller Montur verließen die Männer den Innenhof in die Richtung aus der die verletzte Frau soeben geflüchtet war. Publius wollte seinem Gehilfen gerade fragen was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, da legte Bernardo die junge Frau zitternd zu seinen Füßen und rannte ebenfalls einfach so davon.  
„Bernardo! Holt ihn zurück!" befahl er seiner einzigen noch Anwesenden Leibgarde, welche sofort Verfolgung aufnahm. Publius war ein hochgewachsener hagerer Mann mit schwarzen Spitzbart. Seine violette Robe war versetzt mit feinsten Stickereien. Und noch während er sich mitsamt der Truhe im Eingangsbereich eines Hauses zurückzog, sah er sich unsicher um. Die Frau inmitten des Innenhofes war zusammengebrochen und rührte sich nicht. Seine gesamte Leibgarde war hinter einem Meuchelmörder her und er schien vollkommen überfordert mit dieser Situation. Er wollte sich gerade an der Hauswand entlang verdrücken als ihm das gut gefüllte Geldsäckchen auffiel, dass die blonde junge Frau schützend in den Händen hielt. Publius zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Seine rechte Hand griff Gedankenverloren nach seinem kleinen Spitzbart. Eine hilflose Frau zu bestehlen war nicht das schrecklichste das er jemals getan hatte.  
Jessy konnte deutlich hören wie Publius die Truhe zu Boden legte und seine Füße sich langsam über den staubtrockenen Sandboden bewegten, auf welchem sie selbst auf die Seite gerollt lag. Das kleine Messer mit dem sie sich die Schnittwunden vor kurzer Zeit noch selbstzugefügt hatte, war gut in einem ihrer Ärmel versteckt.  
Der Schatten des Mannes der ihr ins Gesicht fiel, verriet ihr dass er dem Geld wohl nicht wiederstehen hatte können. Publius sah sich noch einmal um, ob ihn jemand beobachten würde und packte gierig nach dem Geldsäckchen.  
„ Hat man euch nicht gesagt, dass es unsicher ist eine derartige Summe an Geld mit sich zu führen?" murmelte Publius und grunzte raffgierig als er die knapp 700 Florin in seine Handinnenfläche kippte.  
„Werd's mir merken!" antwortete ihm die bis eben noch außer Gefecht gesetzte Frau. Sie packte sein Handgelenk als Publius mit ansah wie sie ihre Augen aufschlug.  
„Was?" entfuhr es ihm panisch und in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde holte Jessy mit der freien Hand aus. Die kleine Stichwaffe in ihrer Hand bohrte sich so tief sie konnte in seinen Hals und blieb darin stecken. Gurgelnd ließ Publius die Münzen zu Boden fallen, verdrehte die Augen und ging anschließend selbst zu Boden.  
„Gewonnen!" Jessy fand es wäre Zeit für ein kleinen Freudentanz aber unvermittelt tauchte Tyler mit einem gezogenen Schwert in der Hand auf. Jessy schubste die Leiche ein Stück zur Seite, zog das blutbeschmierte Messer aus Publius Hals und erhob sich vom staubigen Sandboden.  
„Schwesterherz!" trällerte Tyler hocherfreut darüber seine Gegenspielerin noch gefunden zu haben und blickte zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.  
„Tyler? Hast du etwa alle Wachen umgebracht?" Jessy war offenkundig erstaunt, dass er sich der Wachen so schnell entledigt hatte.  
„Nicht doch aber ich hab dir ein wenig Unterhaltung mitgebracht. Viel Spaß!" grinste ihr gleichaltriger Gegenspieler, verbeugte sich hochachtungsvoll vor ihr und verdünnisierte sich über eine Mauer, kurz bevor sechs der Wachen die Jessy vorhin noch auf Tyler gehetzt hatte, erneut im Innenhof auftauchten und Jessy neben der Leiche von Publius Alonzo erwischten. Jessy räusperte sich peinlich berührt als die Männer sie einkreisten. Ihr Mitspieler hatte sich offensichtlich revangiert.  
„Im ernst Leute. Das Messer in meiner Hand vermittelt einen völlig falschen Eindruck, wie mir scheint." Der bis vor kurze Zeit noch ohnmächtige blutverschmierte Engel in Nöten versteckte ertappt das bluttriefende Messer hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie stieg rückwärst über die Leiche und kam an einer Hauswand, die ihr den Weg versperrte zum stehen.  
„Tötet sie!" brüllte ein Hauptmann mit dem Stilett auf die junge Frau deutend.  
„Nicht gut…" Jessy konnte sich gerade noch wegdrehen als eine zweihändige Axt von der Seite kam und sie an der Taille verletzte und daraufhin auch noch urplötzlich ein Pfeilhagel auf die Männer herabregnete und allesamt vor ihr zu Boden gingen. Einer der Männer stöhnte und fiel mitsamt seiner schweren Rüstung auf die junge Frau drauf. Jessy schrie erschrocken auf und schlug die Arme über dem Gesicht zusammen.  
Unter dem Hünen begraben versuchte sie ihn von sich zu stemmen. Soweit die Theorie. Praxis sah anders aus…  
„Äh…Hilfe?" Versuchen konnte man es ja mal. Und tatsächlich…  
„Alles in Ordnung?" wollte eine nicht unbekannte Männerstimme wissen. Jessy konnte den Assassinen nicht sehen da der tote Koloss auf ihr niedergegangen war. Doch ein paar von Ezios Brüdern hievten die tote Wache beiseite, sodass Ezio Ihr die Hand reichen konnte.  
„Jessy seid ihr das? Ihr seht schon wieder reichlich lädiert aus." Stellte der Assassine fest als die junge Frau aus dem Leichenhaufen befreit worden war.  
„Das sind diesmal nur Kratzer." Stellte Jessy vollkommen überzeugt davon klar. Sie versuchte dem Assassinen in die Augen zu sehen doch das Bild verschwamm irritierender Weise. Ob Tyche wieder dabei war eines ihrer Experimente zu vollziehen? Und wie auf Knopfdruck ließ diese etwas von sich hören.  
„In diesem Punkt, muss ich ihnen wiedersprechen, Jessy Donovan. Ich fürchte sie wurden weitaus lebensbedrohlicher Verletzt als sie annahmen…" stellte TYCHE noch fest bevor die junge Frau zur Abwechslung an diesem Tag tatsächlich Bewusstlos wurde.  
…

Die Hintertür der Rosa in Fiore wurde aufgestoßen und Claudias Bruder trat mit einer verletzten Frau in den Armen ein. Hinter ihm zwei seiner angeworbenen Assassinenbrüder. Claudia verzog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen als sie ihren Bruder entdeckte. Das er aber auch jedes verletzte Ding von der Straße hier her bringen musste. Dies war immerhin ein Ort der Freuden. Aber was tat man nicht alles für seinen Bruder.  
„Oh, Ezio du solltest wirklich nicht…" Die Schwester des Assassinen Haderte kurz bevor sie weiter sprach. Generell würde dieser Engelsverschnitt hier viele Kunden einbringen, wenn sie nur nicht so grausam zugerichtet ausschauen würde.  
„Schnell, sie braucht ein Zimmer, Claudia."  
„Wer ist das, Ezio?" Claudia machte eine flotte Handbewegung und holte ein paar ihrer Mädchen heran.  
„Eine Freundin, sie hat scheinbar einen Hang zur Autotomie." Erklärte der Assassine. Er hatte zwar gesehen wie sie sich auf der Flucht selbst verletzt hatte, verstand die Hintergründe dafür jedoch kaum.  
„Gebt ihr Coras Zimmer und holt einen Arzt, Mädchen." Rief Claudia. Die Kurtisanen liefen aufgeregt die breite Treppe hinauf um Ezio den Weg zu weisen. Er trug Jessy die Treppe hinauf und seufzte schwarzseherisch.  
„Emanzipierte Frauen mit verqueren Einfällen scheinen mich magisch anzuziehen." Murmelte der breitschultrige Mann eher für sich als für die Ohren seiner Schwester. Das Zimmer das Claudia bereitstellte, gehörte einer ihrer besten Kurtisanen. So gut dass diese Zeitweise bei ihrem gutbetuchtesten Gönner wohnte.  
„Leg sie auf das Bett." Befahl Claudia und musterte ihren Bruder argwöhnisch dabei.  
„Mädchen, zieht ihre dieses Blutverschmierte weiße Kleid aus. Wir müssen ihre Wunden reinigen."  
„Ich muss nochmal los." Gestand der Assassine und wand sich gerade ab um zu gehen.  
„Nicht bevor du mir erklärt hast, was das hier soll. Wir unterhalten ein Freudenhaus falls du das vergessen hast!"  
„Sie ist eine Frau oder nicht?" Ezio verstand ihr Problem scheinbar überhaupt nicht.  
„Aber was soll ich mit einer die ich erst gesundpflegen muss?"  
„Es gibt wichtigere Belange für mich. Wir suchen immer noch Anhänger und diese Frau hat eben allein Publius aus dem Weg geräumt." Rechtfertigte sich der Assassine und schlug die Arme auseinander.  
„Publius Alonzo, den Geldeintreiber der Borgia?" Claudia stockte. Ihr Bruder schien kurz angebunden zu sein, doch das war er immer. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die ohnmächtige Junge Frau und sah seine Schwester dabei fordernd an.  
„Kümmere dich um sie, Claudia. Ich gebe zu, sie hat eine merkwürdige Art aber unsere Ziele scheinen dieselben zu sein. Genau weiß ich das allerdings erst, sobald sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist."  
„ Wo willst du hin?"  
„Ich habe ein paar Fragen, an diesen sogenannten Bruder…"

Ein wunderlicher äußerst starker Blumiger Duft drang Jessy in die Nase. Sie zog im Schlaf zerknautscht die Augenbrauen zusammen und streckte sich im selben Moment ausgiebig. Beide Arme weit von sich gestreckt rollte sie sich im Bett wie ein Alligator im Todesrollenmodus zweimal um ihre eigene Achse. Für gewöhnlich befand sie sich nun am Bettrand und somit in befindlicher Nähe des Nachttischchens, auf welchem ihr Handy liegen sollte. Ihr Gesicht tief in das Kopfkissen gedrückt, versuchte sie mit der rechten Hand ihr Handy zu ertasten. Doch vergeblich. Kein Handy. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Die junge Frau schien in ihrem Dämmerzustand zu überlegen. An und für sich wäre es wohl Zeit die Augen zu öffnen und sich darüber im klaren zu werden wie spät es war. Sie rang sich dazu durch die Augen aufzuschlagen und robbte zur Bettkante. Sie hatte fantastisch geschlafen, die Bettwäsche war aus Seide, ihre Schlafgelegenheit ein Himmelbett und das in Rot gehaltene Zimmer in dem sie sich befand war geschmacklich eingerichtet. Ein Schminktisch, einen Balkon mit breiten roten Vorhängen und einem scharlachroten Teppich mit goldgelben Ornamenten. Es gab nur einen sekundären Grundgedanken den es galt zu finden. Wo war sie?  
„Sie sind wach Jessy Donovan." Stellte eine technische Frauenstimme fest. Erschrocken zuckte die junge Frau zusammen.  
„Himmel hatte ich grad eine Scheißangst." Sie hatte tatsächlich vergessen dass sie sich in einer virtuellen Realität aufhielt. Jessy sah an sich hinab. Sie trug ein kurzes weißes Oberteil das knapp unter der Brust endete und eine passende leichte weiße Hose dazu. Untypisch für das Nachtzeug einer Frau aus dem 15. Jahrhundert. Wenn man allerdings bedachte dass ihr Bauch fest mit einer Binde verarztet worden war, machte die Sache schon wieder viel mehr Sinn.  
„Was geht hier vor?" Jessy zog an ihrem Verband herum. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
„Sie zogen sich durch eine Hiebwaffe erhebliche Verletzungen zu. Der Blutverlust war äußerst stark und sie wurden Ohnmächtig."  
„Du lügst doch! So schlimm war das nicht!" Jessy riss die Schweren Vorhänge zur Seite und ließ Sonnenlicht in ihr Zimmer. Sie stellte sich an die Verandatür um ihre Verletzung zu begutachten und löste den Verband so schnell sie konnte.  
„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass die Auswirkungen dieser Verletzung schlimmer gewesen wären, würden wir uns in ihrer Realität befinden." Rechtfertigte sich die KI.  
„Du kannst mich doch in diesem Spiel unmöglich derartig oft niederstrecken nur weil es dir in den Kram passt. Ich weiß genau dass diese Schnittverletzung nicht…" Jessy stöhnte genervt auf. Ihre Taille war unverletzt. Sie konnte keinerlei Anzeichen für diese sogenannte tiefe Schnittverletzung finden.  
„Da ist nichts…" murrte Jessy. Sie kontrollierte sporadisch ihren übrigen Körper nach den Schnitten die sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Arme, Schlüsselbein, Gesicht, Oberschenkel. Keinerlei Narben.  
„Wann soll das gewesen sein, wie lange war ich weg?" harkte sie nach.  
„Zwei Tage!"  
„Im Ernst? Du findest es wichtig mich aus zu nocken, des Realismus wegen, heilst meine Wunden aber Narbenfrei innerhalb von nur ZWEI TAGEN?" Jessy schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Diese KI war unglaublich. Binnen von Sekunden griff sie nach ihrem gerade entfernten Verband den sie unachtsam zu Boden geworfen hatte und band ihn sich wieder um die Taille. Wie Bitte sollte sie den Leuten die sie gesund gepflegt hatten erklären, dass ihre Verletzungen praktisch über Nacht verschwunden waren?

…

Nachdem er Jessy mit den Borgia Soldaten zurückgelassen hatte, war Tyler einige Stunden durch die Stadt gelaufen. Es war bereits Nacht. Er trieb sich auf den im Dunkeln liegenden Dächern herum und beobachtete die Leute. Und obwohl dies alles nur ein Spiel war, ergriff ihn fast schon ein schlechtes Gewissen als er sich dabei erwischte in Cesares Gunst aufzusteigen zu wollen. Er hatte die letzte Mission gegen Jessy verloren. Das konnte und wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Aber da bekanntlich aller Anfang schwer war musste er sich vorerst mit Cesares Soldaten gut stellen.  
„Tyche! Ich brauche Informationen über Handgreifliche Auseinandersetzungen der Borgia und den Assassinenanwärtern."  
„In näherer Umgebung befindet sich ein Trupp von Cesares Männern der Schwierigkeiten zu haben scheint. Wenn sie ihnen behilflich wären, könnte dies eine Chance sein, in die Reihen der Borgia zu gelangen , Tyler Shepherd."  
„Könntest du für mich eine Verbindung zu Jessy aufbauen?"  
„… Bedauerlicher Weise ist das im Moment leider nicht möglich. Ich schlage vor, sie konzentrieren sich auf ihr momentanes Ziel, Tyler Shepherd."  
Beim Sprint über die Dächer machte Tyler ein rot aufleuchtendes Gebiet aus, das Tyche ihm als Zielort markiert hatte. Innerhalb dieses Feldes angekommen, stoppte er nur knapp an einer Dachkante. Er hörte Schreie. Eine Borgia Leibgarde war bei dem Versuch eine Kutsche zur Engelsburg zu eskortieren von einigen Assassinen aufgehalten worden. Sie waren zwar in der Überzahl, würden es jedoch nicht lange bleiben, dessen war Tyler sich sicher. Er hoffte nur dass er selbst in der Lage wäre die Assassinen auszuschalten ohne ein Leben zu verlieren, da er nicht zuletzt wie einer der ihren Vorgehen und kämpfen würde.  
„Unter ihnen befinden sich zwei Assassinen. Direkt vor der Kutsche zwei Weitere. Wenn sie sich geschickt anstellen können sie in Führung gehen. Sie können jede nur erdenkliche Waffe wählen Tyler Shepherd." Diagnostizierte Tyche ruhigen Gewissens. Der blonde Mann fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah grübelnd hinab auf die beiden Assassinen. Als würde er seiner Entscheidung Ausdruck verleihen wollen, zückten zwei gewohnt manierliche Klingen aus seinem Ärmel. Während sich die Zwei Assassinen hinter der Borgiakutsche mit der Leibkarde prügelten würde er die Beiden unter sich ausschalten. Tyler grinste, zog sich eine schwarze Kapuze welche an seiner Gameruniform befestigt war über den Kopf und setzte zum Sprung an… .

Keine 2 Minuten Zuvor …  
Diese Stadt Ödete sie an. Wann immer sie allein hier war konnte sie die Zeit kaum abwarten bis ihr über alles geliebter Bruder wieder in ihrer Nähe sein würde. Die kleinen Liebschaften zwischendurch waren nichts Ernstes und würden es niemals sein. Allem voran täte es ihr Gut wenn Cesare sie mit Carlos oder einem ihrer anderen Gespielen erwischen würde. Etwas Eifersucht und ihr Bruder würde sie vielleicht wieder etwas mehr zu schätzen wissen. Es war so unersättlich langweilig ohne ihn. Und nun lag sie auf der Rückbank der Kutsche die sie zur Engelsburg eskortieren sollte, mit einem Berber von Mann auf ihr, der sie beim Liebkosen scheinbar auch noch erdrücken wollte.  
„Pass doch auf du Idiot!" fauchte Lucrezia und beanstandete Carlos Unbeholfenheit mit einer bedeutenden Frau wie ihr. Plötzlich stoppte die Kutsche. Das huschen einer Gestalt an der Kutsche entlang, der Schrei ihres Kutschers und plötzlich brüllte ihre Leibgarde wie wild umher. Das klirren der Rüstungen dröhnte ihnen im Ohr. Lucrezia und Carlos sahen sich abwartend an und lauschten den Geräuschen als würden sie aufhören, sobald sie sich still verhielten. Ein weiterer Schrei und der Oberkörper eines soeben abgeschlachteten Borgiasoldaten stieß mit dem Oberkörper voran in das Kutschenfenster, hauchte „Assassinen…" spuckte etwas Blut und fiel wieder hinaus auf den Boden. Lucrezia schrie entsetzt. Carlos stützte sich mit freiem Oberkörper unentwegt mit den Händen an der Bank über ihr ab.  
„Nun geh schon von mir runter du Trottel!" schrie sie und schlug ihm auf die Brust. Der Mann war so dumm wie er träge war.  
Carlos handelte endlich und zog sich sein Oberteil wieder an um sich anschließend in die Ecke der Kutsche zu verkriechen, während Cesares Schwester beherzt aber empört einen Blick nach draußen warf.  
„Wie könnt ihr es wagen!" fauchte sie, machte jedoch keine Anstalten ihre sichere Kutsche zu verlassen, während einer ihrer Leibgarde nach dem Anderen abgeschlachtet wurde.  
Sie warf einen Blick zurück zu Carlos der sich starr vor Schreck immer noch nicht rührte. Sie rollte mit den Augen.  
„Nichtsnutziges Pack…" nörgelte sie. Wenn Cesare hier wäre...  
Erneut ein gurgelndes Geräusch von Sterbenden, nur diesmal waren es überraschender Weise keine von ihren Männern.  
Die Gestalt über ihm entdeckte einer der Assassinen zu Spät und sah die Klinge eines Unbekannten Mannes nur noch auf sich zu huschen. Die Klingen versetzten den beiden Assassinen nahezu gleichzeitig einen tödlichen Stich. Das Geräusch der niedergestreckten Opfer beflügelte Lucrezia geradezu als könne sie den tiefempfundenen Siegesrausch des in schwarz gekleideten Unbekannten mitempfinden. Einer der Männer starb durch einen tiefen Hieb oberhalb des Schulterblattes. Das Leben des Assassinen Nummer Zwei erlosch durch einen Stich direkt in das linke Auge. Das Blut spritzte unbarmherzig als die Klingen sich aus seinen Opfern entfernten. Es störte ihn scheinbar nicht. Lucrezia war wie gebannt. Den mysteriösen Helfer holte erst Ihr schockierter Schrei wieder zur Vernunft. Lucrezia zog ihren Kopf zurück in die Kutsche. Bei der Jagd der beiden Parteien war einer der Assassinen auf ihr Gefährt geklettert, was der Dame darin missfiel. Sie zeterte und meckerte als wäre ihr Leben keineswegs in Gefahr. Beim erbosten Blick aus dem Fenster entdeckte sie erneut Tyler dem sich plötzlich die Leibgarde in den Weg stellte. Scheinbar wusste die Leibgarde nicht direkt wie sie den unbekannten Retter in Spe einschätzen sollte.  
„Herrgott! Lasst ihn helfen Francesco!" zeterte Lucrezia.  
Der Assassine auf der Kutsche setzte wie Tyler es eben noch getan hatte zu Sprung an um die Leibgarde niederzustrecken als ihn eine ungewöhnliche Art von Pfeil ins Bein jagte. Der Assassine landete schreiend neben der Leibgarde auf die er es eben noch abgesehen hatte. Am Ende des metallenen Pfeils war ein Stahlseil befestigt. Harpunen waren zugegebener Maßen keine typischen Waffen der Assassinen, waren allerdings optimal für Tylers Verhältnisse. Der stillleidende Assassine mit der Harpune im Oberschenkel versuchte sie loszuwerden, wehklagte jedoch erneut laut als Tyler am Stahlseil der Harpune zog und den Mann über den Boden schleifte. Ein erneuter Hieb mit der Klinge in die Brust und Assassine Nummer 3 segnete das zeitliche.  
Er erwartete von dem erretteten Mann kein Danke, war jedoch überrascht dass die Leibgarde ihm nicht wirklich davor warnte dass der letzte Assassine sich hinter ihm befand und sich sein Arm um Tylers Hals legte.  
Lucrezia sah fasziniert aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte das Gesicht des unbekannten Mannes nicht recht erkennen und gerade das interessierte sie doch gerade über alle Maßen. Es wäre schade wenn sie ihm das Erste Mal im Tode ins Angesicht sehen würde. Der Assassine presste dem Unbekannten Helfer harsch die Luft aus der Kehle als Lucrezia ihre Restlichen Wachen auf den übrig gebliebenen Assassinen hetzte. Endlich schritt erneut ein Mann ihrer Leibgarde dazu. Ein Schuss fiel. Tylers Angreifer ließ locker und fiel zu Boden…  
„Francesco!" rief Lucrezia hektisch deutete auf den Fremden und stieg energisch aus der Kutsche.  
Der Hauptmann ließ den Unbekannten nicht mal seinen sonderbaren Pfeil aus eine der Leichen ziehen da hatte Lucrezias Leibgarde den jungen Mann schon umstellt.  
Tyler war eingekreist.  
„Sie sind soeben in Führung gegangen Tyler Shepherd." Bestätigte ihm die KI. Nur leider fühlte es sich gar nicht danach an. Wo waren diese ganzen Soldaten eigentlich eben gewesen als die Assassinen angegriffen hatten? Plötzlich konnte es gar nicht mehr genug von ihnen geben.  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf als hätte er es wissen müssen.  
„Was ist los?" wollte Hauptmann Francesco wissen.  
„Die Ratten verlassen immer zuerst das sinkende Schiff." Bemerkte Tyler und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Halt den Mund Bastardo…" spie der Hauptmann, wurde jedoch von seiner Herrin unterbrochen.  
„Er hat Recht Francesco! Wo wart ihr alle als diese Wilden angegriffen haben?" pikierte sich seine Herrin. Lucrezia stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und streckte die Brust in ihrem Rubinroten Kleid heraus.  
„Nun gut, wie lautet der Name des Unbekannten der meine Leibgarde hat ziemlich armselig aussehen lassen? Gehört ihr etwa auch zu diesen Wilden?" wollte Lucrezia wissen.  
„Sah das etwa so aus als würde ich zu denen gehören?" Tyler zweifelte kurz an seiner Handlung sich die Borgia zunutze zu machen.  
„Wer wird denn gleich so hitzig sein? Mein Bruder Cesare kann einen Kämpfer wie euch in Zeiten wie diesen immer gut gebrauchen!"  
„Rot steht mir nicht." Gestand Tyler lächelte dennoch nicht abgeneigt. Er wollte gerade einen Schritt vorwärts machen als Lucrezia sich erneut zu Wort meldete. Sie wollte ihn eindeutig auf ihrer Seite haben. Dennoch war es einfach zu euphorisierend sie zappeln zu lassen.  
„Wartet! Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Ich biete euch meine Hand an und ihr wollt sie abweisen? Ihr wisst nicht wer ich bin, wie mir scheint!"  
„Ich weiß genau wer ihr seid. Ich bin vielleicht einfach nicht so leicht zu haben…" lächelte Tyler und sah die hübsche kleine Schwester von Cesare an. Sie schien verbissen zu überlegen wie sie ihn überzeugen konnte. Sie war unhaltbar neugierig auf ihn und das bemerkte er.  
„Was wollt ihr?" setzte sie etwas harscher nach. Das Lächeln war kurz verschwunden. Sie bettelte nicht gern.  
„Was ich will?" Der Unbekannte war überrascht.  
„Ihr habt mich schon verstanden! Weshalb hegt ihr Groll gegen die Assassinen?!" Tyler schien kurz zu überlegen. Er hegte keinen Groll. Seine Gegenspielerin hatte lediglich eine Seite gewählt. Also war es an ihm die andere Seite zu wählen und die Pläne der Assassinen zu zerstören und dabei so viele ihrer Gönner wie möglich umzulegen.  
„Auf der richtigen Seite steht ihr erst dann, wenn euch niemand mehr bei der Jagd nach den Wilden aufhält!" setzte Lucrezia nach und Schritt bedächtig in den Kreis ihrer Männer, direkt vor den fremden Mann. Ihr Kopf neigte sich zur Seite um unter die Kapuze des Mannes zu Blicken. Es gefiel ihr was sie sah.  
„Gut. Aber ich werde mich nicht in die Reihen eurer Soldaten einordnen." Stellte Tyler klar.  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Solange ihr auf meiner Seite steht…"  
„Tyler." Beendete der interessante Mann ihren Satz.  
„Tyler. Kommt zur Engelsburg, wenn ihr bereit seid." Lucrezia lächelte erneut und schien zufrieden mit dieser Alternative. Sie wand sich von dem Mann ab und musterte ihn noch einmal dabei, bevor sie ihrer Leibgarde mit einer Handbewegung deutlich machte, dass ihre Männer ihn ziehen lassen sollten.

... 

In den Straßen Roms

Die gepflasterten Straßen Roms zogen sich entlang in Richtung der Engelsburg. Tyler blieb allein in der leeren Gasse zurück und besah sich seine Hände die das Blut der soeben abgeschlachteten Assassinen zur Schau stellten. Die Frage, wie er das Blut weg bekam stellte sich erst gar nicht, denn im selben Augenblick trafen die ersten Regentropfen seinen Handrücken. Erst ein paar leichte Wassertropfen, dann immer schwerere und Größere trafen einer nach dem anderen auf den Boden. Er sah fasziniert dabei zu, wie das Wasser sich mit dem Blut vermischte und dabei eine ganz andere Farbe entstand. Lucrezia hatte ihm einen beachtlichen Vorschlag gemacht. Das einzige Problem dabei war, dass Tyler bereits ahnte worauf dieses Angebot mit ihr hinauslaufen würde. Er würde für die kleine biestige Schwester Cesares Aufträge erledigen müssen und so hatte er sich die Sache nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Er musste durch sie so schnell wie möglich einen Weg zu ihrem Bruder finden.  
Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen als sich mitten in seinen Gedanken eine Hand um seinen Fuss legte. Er sah forschend zu Boden und musste erkennen dass der Assassine dem Lucrezias Wachmann in den Rücken geschossen hatte, noch am Leben war. Er atmete schwer und sah im strömenden Regen zu Tyler hoch, versuchte seine Augen so gut es ging offen zu behalten um ihn zu erkennen, doch die Regentropfen machten es ihm schwer. Ein Schwall seines eigenen Blutes kam ihm die Kehle hoch und lief ihm aus dem Mund. Tyler hockte sich zu dem Assassinen hinunter und überlegte wie er den Mann am besten Erlösen könnte. Die versteckte Klinge schon gezückt, hielt er jäh inne als Tyche ihn davon abhielt.  
„Dieser Mann ist kein Ziel mehr, Tyler Shepherd!" unterbrach sie ihn forsch.  
„Wieso?" wollte Tyler wissen. Er verzog verwirrt die Augenbrauen und sah den Assassinen dabei an als galt ihm die Frage.  
„Ich muss sie Desynchronisieren, sollten sie ihn töten." Erklärte Tyche ihm nun etwas harscher. Tyler rollte genervt mit den Augen und lies die Klinge wieder verschwinden.  
Der Assassine war so fertig, dass er ihm eh gleich wegstarb und nur noch litt. Allerdings rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass dies ein Spiel war und dieser Mensch nur aus Einsen und Nullen bestand.  
„Sie können nun weiter die Stadt erkunden oder zur Engelsburg gehen und die nächste Sequenz beginnen."  
Tyler erhob sich aus der Hocke über dem sterbenden Assassinen und überlegte was er als nächstes tat.  
„Kann ich mit Jessy reden?" Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen können.  
„Zu gegebener Zeit werden sie sich wieder über den Weg laufen." Erklärte ihm die KI sachlich.  
„Wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach mit ihr sprechen, ich weiß doch dass es geht!" beschwerte sich Tyler. Er sah zurück zu dem sterbenden Assassinen der immer noch vor sich dahin siechte. Er wollte Jessy seinen Fortschritt unter die Nase reiben und sie ein wenig ärgern.  
„Sie hindern damit den Spieleverlauf und ich bin nicht gewillt derartige Regeln einzuführen." War das letzte was Tyche zu ihm sagte bevor ihre Stimme erstarb.

Rosa in Fiore

Jessy starrte ein paar Minuten auf den Verband, welchen sie sich erneut angelegt hatte, um nicht als irreale Persönlichkeit enttarnt zu werden. Die Tatsache dass sie für die Anderen hier nicht „Echt" sein könnte, brachte sie unvermittelt zum Kichern. Wie bescheuert war das eigentlich? Sie sah sich kurz in der Spiegelung des Balkonfensters. Sie musste wirklich affektiert wirken. Immerhin sah sie seit nunmehr 4 Tagen nonstop optisch einfach perfekt aus. Erneut versuchte sie mit ihrer Hand das Makeup zu verwischen. Es war nicht so dass sie zu sehr geschminkt wirkte. Es machte die Sache nur noch mehr …unnatürlich. Tyche rechtfertigte sich mit der Aussage, dass der Durchschnitt der Spieler sich durchaus vom Charakterdesign beeinflussen lässt und sie dadurch ein positiver Aspekt mit der Spielfigur verbindet. Im Grunde also fühlen sie sich einfach besser wenn die Rolle in die sie Schlüpfen perfekt ist. Jessy seufzte ausgiebig. Sie empfand dies zwar überhaupt nicht so, hatte jedoch keine Lust auf eine leidliche Diskussion mit einer KI die sich mit Statistiken rechtfertigte.  
„Oh wie schön, ihr seid wach!" Jessy schnellte herum. Sie schlug fast wie ertappt die Arme vor der Brust zusammen und überlegte Zeitgleich ob sie irgendetwas Merkwürdiges getan hatte, das auf Tyche zurückzuführen war. Ezios Schwester Claudia hatte das Zimmer betreten. Ihre Langen schwarzgelockten Haare mit einem Perlenbesetzten Haarnetz schmuckvoll hochgesteckt und einem für ein Bordell verhältnismäßig schlichten Kleid näherte sie sich der jungen Frau.  
„Schon eine Weile. Es tut mir Leid wegen der Umstände die ich euch bereitet habe." gab Jessy zu und lächelte Claudia peinlich berührt an.  
„Mein Bruder, hat einen Hang dazu Menschen zu helfen." Gab seine Schwester kund, wank jedoch ab als wäre alles halb so schlimm.  
Jessy überlegte kurz wie sie die Sache händelte und täuschte willkürliche Ahnungslosigkeit vor.  
„Ezio war sein Name wenn ich mich nicht Irre, hab ich recht?" Ihr Zeigefinger tippte zu grübelnden Geste im Takt auf ihre Lippen. Claudia lächelte unwillkürlich als wüsste sie schon längst alles.  
„Er erzählte mir ihr kennt euch bereits!" harkte Claudia nach. Jessy erkannte deutlich die Aufforderung ihr doch etwas mehr über sich zu erzählen.  
„Flüchtig. Verzeihung, ich heiße Jessy…" Unterbrach die junge blonde Frau Claudias Neugier. Sie kannte zwar den Namen von Ezios kleiner Schwester, konnte sie jedoch nicht einfach so mit selbigen ansprechen. Das wäre dann doch zu Merkwürdig.  
„Claudia Auditore da Firenze. Ich leite dieses Etablissement. Ihr könnt bleiben bis es euch wieder besser geht. Ich wollte auch nur nach euren Wunden sehen…" Ezios Schwester streckte ihre Arme nach einem der Verbände aus, doch die junge Frau blockte ab und ging einen Schritt rückwärts.  
„Oh das. Es geht schon wieder, wirklich. Ich glaube ich komme klar."  
„Ich kann unmöglich verantworten, dass sich eure Wunden entzünden und ich daran Schuld bin, Jessy!" bestand Claudia und verzog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen.  
„Und ich kann mich unmöglich derartig aufdrängen! Ich könnte euch allerdings Bescheid geben sollte ich schmerzen verspüren." Schlug Jessy vor und lief an der jungen Auditore vorbei. Claudia schien etwas genervt. Konnte aber dennoch nicht leugnen dass sie andere Dinge um die Ohren hatte als Ezios kleine Freundin gesund zu pflegen. Sie seufzte nihilistisch und sah Jessy hinterher.  
„Also gut. Was das aufdrängen angeht, ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen." Erklärte Claudia schlicht.  
„Hilfe?" Jessy riss schockiert die Augen auf. Offensichtlich wusste sie in welchem Etablissement sie hier aufgewacht war.  
„Es geht lediglich darum ein paar Erledigungen zu tätigen, für die ich keine Zeit habe. Ich benötige einige Stoffe vom Händler. Ihr könntet sie für mich abholen." Wank Claudia ab.  
„Kein Problem. Nebenbei, ich nehme an meine Kleidung war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen." Erklärte Jessy und wand sich von Claudia ab um sich das vermeintlich Zimmer in dem sie aufgewacht war genauer anzusehen. Ihre Kleidung war nirgends zu sehen. Allerdings konnte sie jetzt auch nicht einfach ihre Kleidung wechseln. Ihr Anzug musste noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen.  
„Ich lasse euch gerade etwas von meinen Mädchen bringen." Gestand ihr die Dame des Hauses, welche daran schon längst gedacht hatte.  
„Vielen Dank." Generell würde sie sich unwohl fühlen noch länger in diesem Nachtzeug herum zu stolpern.  
„Wie konntet ihr überhaupt derartig zugerichtet werden?" setzte Claudia plötzlich jäh nach. Sie dachte an das entsetzlich zugerichtete Kleid welches mit Blut geradezu getränkt war.  
„Streit unter Geschwistern." Entschied Jessy jäh und machte diese Tatsache lediglich von den Schnitten abhängig, die sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte um die Wachen auf Tyler zu hetzen.  
„Ihr wollt mir doch nicht weismachen ein Blutsverwandter hätte euch das angetan!" Claudia schien ungläubig. Typisch, Jessy hatte zwar in der Realität keine Geschwister, konnte sich jedoch gut vorstellen wie sehr Ezio seine kleine hübsche Schwester gehegt und gepflegt hatte.  
„Ich glaube nicht dass Tyler mir etwas antun könnte. Eigentlich, hab ich es mir angetan damit die Wachen ihm etwas antun." Erklärte Jessy eiskalt. Claudia schien schockiert.  
„Eurem eigenen Bruder?"  
„Wir vertreten nicht zwangsläufig dieselben Interessen. Anders als ihr und Ezio wie mir scheint."  
„Ich könnte nie…"  
„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass meine Familie seltsam ist. Das macht es einfacher." Entschied Jessy, setzte sich aufs Bett und besah sich die Verbände an ihrem Arm. Es wäre unpässlich sollten sie verrutschen.  
Im selben Augenblick betrat eine der Kurtisanen das Zimmer in dem sich die beiden Frauen aufhielten und brachte die vorrübergehende Bekleidung für den neuen Gast der Rosa in Fiore.

...

Engelsburg

Was soll das heißen er hat keine Zeit für mich? Mein Bruder hat immer Zeit für mich, du zurückgebliebene Marionette!" geiferte Lucrezia einen dünnen schlaksigen Mann Mitte vierzig an. Er schien durchaus unbeeindruckt und lies die kleine Schwester Cesares ihren Anfall in ihren eigenen Gemächern der Engelsburg weiterhin zu. Es gab nichts was er hätte dagegen tun können.  
„Euer Bruder ist ein zeitlich sehr reservierter Mann. Ich schlage vor…" Cesares Berater erstarrte mitten im Satz als eine Vase samt Blumen darin direkt auf ihn zu segelte und nicht weit neben seinem Kopf an der roten Tür aufschlug und zerbarst.  
„Ich interessiere mich nicht für eure Vorschläge. Verschwindet!" Cesares Berater verließ ihr Gemach liebend gern ohne weitere Worte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Lucrezia atmete ermattet von ihrem Wutausbruch. Sie war kurz den Tränen nahe. Dennoch schluckte sie ihre Wut hinunter, Setzte sich auf ihr Bett, packte ein Kissen und drückte ihr Gesicht hinein um anschließend wild drauf loszuschreien.  
„Euer Bruder scheint sich nicht viel aus euch zu machen…" unterbrach Lucrezia eine durchaus teilnahmslose Männerstimme. Cesares kleine Schwester sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Tyler saß am Fensterrand ihres Zimmers und musterte Lucrezia bei ihrem Wutausbruch.  
„Wie kommt ihr…" Lucrezia lief zum offenen Fenster und sah an Tyler vorbei aus dem Fenster. Wie kam er bloß hier her?  
„Meintet ihr nicht ich solle zur Engelsburg kommen?"  
„Durch die Eingänge wie ein gebildeter Mensch." Stellte Lucrezia harsch klar. Ihre Gemächer waren nicht umsonst derartig weit oben.  
„Könntet ihr ebenfalls durchs Fenster würden euch keine fremden Menschen von eurem Bruder fernhalten." Dementierte Tyler während er in ihrem Zimmer umherlief und vor einem ihrer Selbstportraits stehen blieb.  
„Was wisst ihr schon!"  
„ Ich weiß dass kleine Schwestern die ihrem großen Bruder am Hacken hängen extrem anstrengend sind."  
„Anstrengend?!" Lucrezia schien in der Tat einen Fable für Zimmerrenovierungen zu haben. Tyler machte einen Schritt beiseite als erneut etwas Kristallines durchs Zimmer segelte.  
„Ich habe mich geirrt. Furie trifft es wohl eher…" entschied Tyler dann wiederrum ganz sachlich.  
„Verschwindet oder ich rufe die Wachen!" geiferte Cesares kleine Schwester und deutete mir ausgestreckten Zeigefinger zum Fenster. Wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen derartig mit ihr zu reden? Sie war weder eine Furie noch anstrengend! Tyler sah sie kurz abwartend an und meinte dann schlicht:  
„Okay!" so schnell wie er in ihre Gemächer gekommen war, machte er einen Satz auf ihren Fenstersims und setzte Lucrezias Wunsch in die Tat um. Lucrezia konnte gerade noch eine Hand am Fenster erkennen als sie es sich dann doch noch anders überlegte.  
„Tyler, wartet!" Lucrezia unterbrach beherzt sein Vorhaben weiter zu klettern.  
„Ich schätze eigentlich Entscheidungsfreudigkeit, aber ich hab echt nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" murrte der junge Mann als er erneut am Fenstersims auftauchte und Lucrezia finster anblickte.  
„Ich ignoriere die Tatsache, dass ihr die Frechheit besitzt mich derartig zu beleidigen lediglich deshalb, weil…" Lucrezia stockte. Ihr Hals schnürte sich bei dem Gedanken zu Jemanden der Gesellschaftlich soweit unter ihr stand um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Aber sie hatte in der Tat eigentlich niemanden den sie als Freund hätte bezeichnen können.  
„Weil…?!" Tylers Arme wurden Müde. Was wollte sie denn nun? Jemanden verfolgen lassen? Jemanden Umbringen und verschwinden lassen? Eine Nebenmission? Es musste eine Nebenmission sein… .  
„Sagt schon, was soll ich tun?!" Das war mehr ein Befehl als eine freundschaftliche Bitte aber woher hätte Lucrezia das auch wissen sollen? Tyler verzog unwissend die Augenbrauen und schwang sich zurück in Lucrezias Zimmer.  
„In welcher Angelegenheit?" harkte er nach und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Stellt euch nicht dumm… wir sprachen von Cesare!" herrschte Lucrezia ihn an, wand sich von ihm ab und warf die Arme in die Höhe als wäre sie am Ende ihrer Weisheit.  
„Solltet ihr nicht eher mit einer Frau über derartige Themen reden?"  
„Wieso eine Frau um Rat fragen wenn ein Mann es doch viel besser weiß." Erläuterte sie schneidend. Tyler schmunzelte. Wer hätte gedacht dass er das noch aus dem Mund einer Frau hören würde.  
„Wow, das wäre gerade wirklich besser gekommen wenn ihr selbst ein Mann gewesen wäret. Stellt euch ein wenig unter den Scheffel, findet ihr nicht?" witzelte Tyler. Lucrezia rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte genervt.  
„Tyler…." Wiederholte sie still. Was sollte das? Eine Anmerkung dafür dass sie sich Namen merken konnte? Eventuell hätte sich Jessy lieber für die Borgiaseite entscheiden sollen. Das hier schien dann doch eher ihr Ding zu sein als seines. Tyler bezweifelte, dass er Ezio mit Männertipps zur Seite hätte stehen müssen. Aber wenn er schon einmal hier war, dann musste er sich eben zum Auftragsmord hocharbeiten. Tyler seufzte.  
„Schon gut! Bevor ihr die nächste Rarität nach mir werft…"

…

Tyche: „Jessy Donovan! Dies ist eine Optionale Mission. Sie können dem Stoffhändler Carlos Bontini helfen oder ihn leiden lassen. Egal wie sie sich entscheiden. Es wird Einfluss auf den weiteren Spielverlauf haben."

Optionale Mission – Rettet Carlos Bontini

Carlos Bontini war stets ein äußerst passionierter Mensch gewesen. Er liebte für gewöhnlich die Frauen und die Frauen liebten ihn. Nicht zuletzt wegen der herrlichen Kleider die er ihnen schenkte, sofern die Dame ihm am Herzen lag. Seiner Leidenschaft den Stoffen Charakter, Schönheit und Anmut einzuhauchen, was mancher Frau allein nicht immer gelang, widmete Bontini sein ganzes Leben. Sein Laden war in ganz Rom bekannt. Selbst Lucrezia Borgia schickte sich damit Bontinis Kreationen zu tragen. Natürlich waren Charme und Äußerlichkeiten Bontinis bei den Damen Romas keineswegs unbeteiligt an seiner Beliebtheit.  
Die Sonne stand an diesem Tag hoch am Himmel. Dazu ein paar Regenwolken die Bontini das Geschäft madig machen konnten, doch nichts was ihn dermaßen treffen würde. Er verdiente gut und viel. Das Wetter konnte ihn nicht ärgern. Im Gegensatz zu ein paar vereinzelten Wachen der Guardia, die ihn schon eine Weile nicht weit von seinem Laden beobachteten. Er ließ sich bis eben nicht anmerken wie unwohl er sich dabei fühlte und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren.  
Sein Handel war gut besucht und die Schlange vor seinem Geschäft machte es den Wachen unmöglich ohne Aufsehen zu erregen nah genug an ihn heran zu gelangen. Nichts desto trotz war da dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen, noch von jemand anderem beobachtet zu werden. Zu seinem bedauern schienen es die Regenwolken ernst zu meinen und als die ersten schweren Tropfen fielen, sahen die ersten Kunden besorgt gen Himmel. Mit der Aussicht klitschnass zu werden waren einige der Menschen ganz und gar unzufrieden und so verringerte sich die gut betuchte Kundenschlange auf eine einzige Person. Die blonde junge Frau in dem grünen Kleid und dem Weidenkörbchen in der Hand schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Im Gegenteil. Sie lächelte, stellte das Weidenkörbchen auf den Tresen und wischte sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht, was dem Stoffhändler nicht unbemerkt blieb. Er lächelte und widmete der schönen Kundin seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Ciao bella Donna! Ihr meint es gut mit mir. Obwohl es regnet erscheint mir doch die Sonne. Was kann ich für euch tun?" begrüßte er sie, stützte sich mit den Armen am selbigen Tresen neben ihr ab und beobachtete sie dabei wie sie sich ihre Haare ordnete.  
„Claudia Auditore da Firenze schickt mich. Ich soll ein paar Sachen für sie abholen." Antwortete Jessy und lächelte Bontini an. Zeitgleich setzten sich die Borgia Soldaten zu Bontinis entsetzen in Bewegung. Offensichtlich war die Kundin das einzige was zwischen ihm und der Guardia stand.  
Jessy blieb dies nicht verborgen. Unter anderem saß eine verdächtig vermummte Person nicht weit von hier auf einer im Schatten befindlichen Bank und behielt standhaft den Überblick. Der Statur zufolge, ein Mann. Der braune alte Stoff der seinen ganzen Körper und das Gesicht verdeckte sah schäbig und abgelebt aus. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Vorlesung in der jemand behauptet hatte, dass sich darunter für gewöhnlich von einer Krankheit gezeichnete Menschen versteckten, die von den Gesunden ausgestoßen oder gar gemieden wurden. Sie musterte ihn kurz und legte den Kopf schief. Jessy konnte lediglich seine Hände sehen, die ruhig auf den Oberschenkeln ruhten. Ihre Neugier wurde unterbrochen als er bemerkte wie sie ihn musterte und sich sein Blick scheinbar ihr zu wand. Sie räusperte sich und konzentrierte sich erneut auf das Geschäft aus dem sie Claudias Stoffe abholen sollte.  
„Ah Fantastico! Die Kleider. Un Momento…" entgegnete der Stoffhändler nun äußerst angespannt. Er wand sich kurz um bekreuzigte sich unauffällig an einem der Kruzifixe das in seinem Laden hing und kramte anschließend in einer großen Weidentruhe nervös nach ein paar Kleidern.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" vergewisserte sich die junge Frau welche sich nun weiter über den Tresen beugte und den Händler musterte.  
„Wieso fragt ihr?"  
„Nun ja, ihr werdet beobachtet. Hinzu kommt dass zwei stämmige Männer der Guardia es kaum abwarten können, bis ich euren Laden verlassen habe."  
„Santo cielo, um Gottes Willen! Ich bitte euch, geht nicht."  
„Vielleicht, wenn ihr mir sagt weshalb ihr euch dermaßen vor ihnen fürchten müsst!" überlegte die junge Kundin argwöhnisch. Carlos Bontini wand der Frau vom Boden aus das Gesicht zu. Er schien jetzt durchaus ungeschickt vor Nervosität und atmete aufgeregt. Hinter dem Tresen konnten die Wachen ihn auf dieser Höhe nicht sehen.  
„Es könnte vielleicht ein oder zwei Gründe geben…" mutmaßte Bontini leidvoll und knetete nervös seine Handknöchel.  
„Die da wären?" die junge Kundin war neugierig und seiner Meinung nach etwas zu aufgeschlossen ihm gegenüber. Allerdings war sie momentan, der einzige Schutz vor der Guardia. Bontini wusste sie würden nicht lange auf die Frau Rücksicht nehmen und irgendwann einfach in seinen Laden stürmen.  
„Lucrezia Borgia…" murmelte er und kratzte sich peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf. Jessy verzog eine Augenbraue.  
„Haben ihr eure Kleider nicht gefallen?" wollte sie wissen.  
„Doch, sie war sogar äußerst begeistert." Entgegnete Bontini und räusperte sich.  
„Da hat jemand mit seinem kleinen Bontini gedacht, wie mir scheint." Witzelte die junge Kundin. Während sie sich mit dem Oberkörper halb über den Tresen beugte um dahinter blicken zu können griff sie fast schon automatisch nach einer der vielen spitzen Stoffscheren die hier herumlagen und ließ sie halbherzig zuschnappen, so als wäre dies Bontinis Strafe dafür, dass er mit Lucrezia Borgia angebandelt war.  
„Ich bitte euch, das ist nicht witzig." Bontini flüsterte so harsch er konnte um der Ernsthaftigkeit der Sache Nachdruck zu verleihen und dennoch keinen Krach zu machen.  
„Die Frage ist doch jetzt, wen habt ihr wütender gemacht?" stellte sie ihm eine Frage in den Raum.  
„Bitte?"  
„Ist das eine Waffe?" harkte Jessy nach und nickte in eine der Ecken in der unter einem kleinen Stoffhaufen eine Waffenmündung zu erkennen war.  
„Oh, ja! Ein Kunde hat vor einiger Zeit damit bezahlt. Aber ich…"  
„Legt sie neben mir in den Korb!"  
„Was habt ihr vor?"  
„Helfen! Man weiß nie wozu man jemanden nochmal gebrauchen kann. Außerdem gefallen mir eure Kleider." Erklärte sie vollkommen emotionslos, stieß sich vom Tresen ab und stellte sich in den Gang der den hinteren Bereich abgrenzte. Sie grinste den vollkommen verblüfften Bontini von der Seite an und verbarrikadierte den soeben angeschlenderten Soldaten den Weg.  
„Wohin des Weges, meine Herren?" fragte die junge Frau verschmitzt und spielte mit der Stoffschere in der linken Hand. Die Guardia fühlte sich mit dem Empfang der hübschen Blondine sichtlich wohl, versuchte jedoch diskret zu bleiben. Während einer der Männer drängend einen Blick auf die Bänke nicht weit abseits von hier warf beschäftigte sich der zweite, noch recht junge Soldat noch eingehender mit Jessy, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und musterte sie eindringlicher. Er stützte seine flache Hand nicht unweit neben ihr auf dem Holztresen ab und erklärte:  
„Beiseite Weib!" in einem derartigen Ton dass nur noch ein: `Papa hat was zu erledigen' gefehlt hätte.  
„Und bei dem Regen nass werden? Lehne dankend ab!" die junge Frau zeigte sich deutlich abgeneigt und zeigte keinerlei Furcht vor der Guardia. Der Soldat zog beeindruckt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er nickte seinem anderen Nebenmann hochachtungsvoll zu, während er mit der Hand, welche nicht auf dem Tresen verweilte drohend zum Stilett wanderte.  
„Vielleicht habt ihr falsch verstanden! Das war kein Vorschlag, sondern ein Befehl!" setzte er nach. Vielleicht war die Frau ja einfach nur unwissend oder gar zurückgeblieben.  
„Ihr habt keinerlei Respekt vor der Guardia wie mir scheint, la bambulina. Vielleicht sollten wir euch Manieren lehren?!" erklärte der zweite Wachmann.  
„Ihr würdet die Hand gegen eine unschuldige Frau erheben? Wie barbarisch! Zu Schade…" murmelte die junge Frau vor ihnen endtäuscht. Noch bevor der junge Soldat sein Stilett gezogen hatte, holte Jessy mit der Spitzen Schere aus und rammte sie mit ungeahnter Kraft in den auf dem Holztresen befindlichen Handrücken des Mannes. Die Scherenspitze bohrte sich durch das Fleisch und sogar noch tief genug in den Holztresen. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Er brüllte ungeahnte italienische Schimpfwörter, ließ dabei jedoch von seinem Stilett ab. Noch bevor er mit der zweiten Hand versuchen konnte nach der Schere zu greifen, um sie aus der gepeinigten Hand herauszuziehen, packte die junge Frau seine zweite Hand, drückte sie ebenfalls auf den Tresen und holte erneut mit einer zweiten Stoffschere aus.  
„…Ich reagiere Allergisch bei Befehlen…" erklärte sie währenddessen lächelnd. Ein weiteres Mal ein tiefer männlicher Schrei. Sein Nebenmann war so baff dass er erst viel zu spät eingriff. Hatte diese halbstarke junge Frau gerade wirklich seinen jungen dynamischen Nebenmann pfeilschnell mit zwei Stoffscheren an einem Holztresen festgenagelt? Er wollte dazwischen gehen doch Bontini zielte hinter dem Tresen mit einer Waffe auf ihn. Diese Sache lief überhaupt nicht so wie sie sollte. Absolut nicht!  
„…aber diese Kruzifixe inspirieren mich zu ungeahnten Dingen! Gefällt mir irgendwie." stellte Jessy erneut fest, platzierte sich vor den jungen Soldaten und brach ihm von hinten das Genick, wie sie es als `Ezio` im Spiel so oft getan hatte. Mit einem Griff nahm Jessy Bontini die Pistole ab und wand sich dem nächsten Soldaten zu.  
Bontini hatte sich endlich hinter dem Tresen hervor bemüht und sah fasziniert dabei zu wie diese schmächtig wirkende Person sich für ihn einsetzte. Dabei kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Zumal der erste Eindruck zwischen ihnen nicht wirklich positiv auf sie gewirkt haben dürfte. Die Nervosität und Lähmung die bis eben noch da war, war wie weggeblasen.  
Er musterte die Szenerie vor dem Tresen fasziniert. Einer der Männer lag mit dem Oberkörper leblos vornüber und mit den Händen festgenagelt auf dem Tresen. Der Zweite stand wie angewurzelt vor der hübschen Kundin, die ihn Wortlos mit der Waffe bedrohte.  
„ Was soll das werden? Ihr wollt mich erschießen?" Der Soldat fand das wohl ziemlich einfallslos nachdem was die kleine gerade mit seinem Kollegen angestellt hatte.  
„Nicht euch. Den da!" stellte Jessy klar. Die Waffenmündung schwang zielgenau auf die vermummte Person die alles seit einiger Zeit aus vermeintlich sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte. Die Gestalt am Ende der Waffenmündung erhob sich von der Bank. Unter seinem dreckigen braunen Überwurf konnte man immer noch nichts erkennen. Die langsamen Bewegungen die er tat wirkten jedoch filigran und keineswegs als wäre er durch seine Krankheit schwer geschunden oder eingeschränkt.  
„Was?" Der Soldat riss die Augen auf und folgte mit dem Blick der Waffenmündung.  
„Schon mal was gehört von `Schlagt der Schlange den Kopf ab`?" wollte Jessy trocken wissen und legte den Kopf schief als könne sie so seine Antwort auf diese Frage erahnen.  
„Welcher Schlange? Wartet…!" er nahm die Hände nach vorn um sie zu besänftigen.  
„Wieso macht ihr euch so Gedanken um diesen armen kranken Trottel? Besser er als ihr! Oder nicht?" setzte sie nach. Dieser Typ gehörte eindeutig zur Guardia. Und sie war verflucht noch mal ziemlich neugierig auf ihn. Dies schien auch TYCHE zu bemerken.  
„Dieses Subjekt gehört nicht zu ihrem Auftrag Jessy Donovan!" wies die KI Jessy an. Diese verzog genervt die Augenbrauen. Sie war angesäuert und wollte sich momentan nur wenig Vorschriften machen lassen. Kurzum ignorierte sie Tyche einfach.  
„Dreht euch um und verschwindet einfach!" herrschte sie den zweiten Mann an und nickte mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung. Danach musterte sie erneut die vermummte Person. Er sah zu ihnen hinüber. Scheinbar war er genauso neugierig auf Jessy wie diese auf ihn.  
Der Soldat jedoch überlegte kurz, wand sich zu dem unter dem Stoff versteckten Mann um und entschied sich dann dafür sich langsam umzudrehen. Jessy musterte den Soldaten dabei und überlegte wie sie dieses Spiel jemals gewinnen sollte, wenn sie immer alle davonschleichen lassen würde. Kurz um, entschied sie sich anders.  
„Hm, tut mir leid, aber du verbesserst meine Quote nur wenn du Tod bist… Schade eigentlich." erklärte sie emotionslos. Jessy haderte kaum, drückte den Abzug und versenkte die Kugel direkt in den Rücken des Soldaten, welcher erst auf die Knie ging und dann vollends zu Boden viel.  
Die vermummte Person abseits entschied ebenfalls dass es Zeit war zu gehen und verschwand plötzlich in einer der menschenleeren Gassen.  
„Optionale Mission abgeschlossen." Meldete die KI.  
Obwohl Tyche ihr davon abriet der vermummten Person zu folgen, setzte sie plötzlich dennoch zum Spurt an und rannte ihm wie besessen hinterher. Sie wollte wissen wer so versessen darauf aus war, dabei zuzuschauen wie Bontini leiden würde. Die Gasse die der Mann gewählt hatte war ungünstig für seine Flucht gewesen. Sowohl wenig Menschen als auch wenig Schatten in der er hätte untertauchen können waren vorhanden. Wahrscheinlich kannte er sich nicht sehr gut in diesem Teil Romas aus. Zumindest nicht in den schäbigen, dunklen Ecken.  
Es war Jessy egal ob Tyche sie desyncronisieren würde. Sie wollte einfach nur wissen, wer Bontini umbringen lassen und dabei auch noch zuschauen wollte. Nur ein kleiner Blick!  
Wieder meldete sich Tyche warnen zu Wort. Doch Jessy ignorierte sie erneut.  
Sie hatte ihn fast. Ihre Umgebung flackerte warnend auf als sie endlich zum Sprung ansetzte und die vermummte Person zu Fall brachte. Da lagen sie. Ein erneuter Versuch zu fliehen schlug fehl. Seine Arme wurden von ihr unachtsam zu Boden gedrückt als wäre dies ein äußerst spannendes Spiel. Das flackern erstarb. Tyche blieb still. Die erwartete Desynchronisation blieb aus.  
„Hab ich dich!" witzelte die junge Frau die auf der vermummten Gestalt lag. Er wehrte sich kurzzeitig nicht mehr. Als wäre er verblüfft und einfach nur sprachlos.  
„Na komm schon! Ohne Hallo zu sagen einfach davon zu laufen ist nicht die feine Englische…!" meinte sie entzückt darüber ihren Willen durchgesetzt zu haben.  
„Nein? Kein Mucks? Keinen Augenkontakt? Wie unhöflich!" setzte Jessy nach da eine Antwort ausblieb, überlegte laut und stieß ein „hmm" aus, während die Person, die offensichtlich ein Mann war seinen Kopf zur Seite wand um nicht erkannt zu werden. Sie saß auf seiner Taille und beugte ihren Oberkörper nach vorn. Er roch ziemlich gut. Und unter seinem Lumpen schien er gut gebaut. Die Kopfbedeckung hielt jedoch wirklich was sie versprach. Sie sah tatsächlich rein gar nichts.  
„Ich will euer Gesicht genauer sehen!" forderte sie wie ein Kleinkind das ihr Geschenk auspacken wollte. Doch bei ihrem Versuch nach seiner Kopfbedeckung zu greifen, packte der Mann erst die Eine, dann die andere Hand und blockte ihre beharrlichen Versuche ab.  
„Hast du deinen Spaß?" ertönte eine Stimme direkt über ihnen. Jessy wand ihren Blick ab und sah nach Oben. Tyler hockte auf einem Vordach und beobachtete die beiden.  
„Hey?! Was…?" und noch bevor sie sich eingehender mit dieser Bemerkung befassen konnte, wurde sie dabei leider etwas unvorsichtig. Ihre Unachtsamkeit nutzend, warf ihr Gefangener sie von sich und verschwand flink in der Menschenmenge nahe eines Ausganges der engen Gasse.  
„Naaah! Verdammt! Ich war so kurz davor!" meckerte sie und rappelte sich vom sandigen Boden auf. Tyler sah sie fragend an.  
„Vor was?" wollte er wissen und machte einen Satz von einem der Vordächer um sich seiner Gegenspielerin zu nähern. Jessy jedoch ignorierte seine Frage und begann ihn selbst mit Fragen zu überfallen.  
„Bist du nun zufrieden?" meckerte sie und klopfte sich den Rock ab.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ja? Ich meine, du hast Bontini gerettet, das war ebenfalls mein Auftrag. Hier, dein Korb. Bontini ist übrigens in Sicherheit!" murmelte Tyler, reichte Jessy ihren Weidenkorb mitsamt den Stoffen die sie von Bontini abholen sollte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Aber mir ist der da entkommen!" setzte Jessy nach zeigte in die Richtung in die der vermummte Typ verschwunden war und griff schwungvoll nach dem dämlichen Weidenkörbchen.  
„Heul nicht. Hat sowieso nicht zum Auftrag gehört. Ich wäre fast desyncronisiert worden als ich dir hinterher gejagt bin." Erklärte Tyler, während er Jessy in ihrem grünen Kleid eingehender studierte. Er kannte dieses Outfit noch nicht.  
„Weshalb überhaupt `dein` Auftrag?" Jessy rümpfte die Nase.  
„Cesares Schwester scheint etwas für Bontini übrig zu haben…" erklärte Tyler und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Du arbeitest für Lucrezia Borgia?" Jessy schien überrascht. Wenn Lucrezia Bontini schützen wollte erklärte dies schon viel eher zu wem die vermummte Gestalt gehörte.  
„Vorrübergehend. Sag mal, ist dieses Kleid beim jagen nicht eher hinderlich?" wollte Tyler wissen. Er streckte frech seine Hand nach ihrem weiten Rock aus und zog ohne darüber nachzudenken daran.  
„Total!" Jessy nickte und schlug ihm auf die Hand. Sie wäre ein paarmal fast gestolpert. Er hatte recht.  
„Warum trägst dus dann?" setzte Tyler nach.  
„Ich konnte schlecht mein blutverschmiertes Kleid wie aus dem nichts verschwinden lassen. Ist ne Leihgabe von Ezios Schwester. Ich wahre den Schein, du verstehst?"  
„Ezios Schwester… Hm, du warst also in diesem Bordell huh? Ich wollte mit dir sprechen allerdings weigert sich Tyche beständig dagegen!" bemerkte er mit einem unzufriedenen Unterton.  
„Wirklich? Wieso?" Jessy hatte nichts dergleichen feststellen können. Allerdings war Tyler es meist der mit ihr den Kontakt suchte. Mit einem Ohr zuhörend endschied sie sich ihren Gameranzug wieder anzuziehen und tat dies durch einen fixen Gedanken auch.  
„Hm… ich denke…" setzte Tyler fort, erstarb jedoch mitten im Satz und sah Jessy fasziniert an.  
„Was ist?" wollte sie wissen und legte erneut den Kopf schief.  
„Wusstest du, dass du kurzzeitig schemenhaft nackt zu erkennen bist, sobald du deine Kleidung wechselst?" stellte Tyler fest und beharrte mit seinem Blick standhaft auf ihr.  
„Was? Du lügst! Niemals!" die junge Studentin riss perplex die Augen auf.  
„Ich schwöre es! Mir gefällt dieses Spiel immer besser!" grinste Tyler und deutete einen Daumen nach oben an.  
„Nimm den Daumen runter! Wir sind hier nicht auf Facebook Idot! Das nächste Mal wechselst du deine Sachen gefälligst vor mir. Dann sind wir Quitt." Fuhr sie ihn an. Hätte er das nicht für sich behalten können? Ein Gentleman genießt schließlich und schweigt!  
„Ich mache nur leider keine halben Sachen… `Schwesterherz`" antwortete der junge Mann und musterte seine Gegenspielerin erneut.  
„Das klang grad sowas von falsch." Stellte Jessy emotionslos fest.  
„Hm..." Tyler schien mit seinen Gedanken abzudriften, was Jessy stutzig machte. Gab es da noch etwas was er ihr mitteilen wollte?  
„Was jetzt!?" wollte sie wissen. Doch noch während er ihr antworten wollte schien sein Blick alles zu sagen.  
„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt…" setzte er vorsichtig fort.  
„Hör auf an Sex zu denken…" unterbrach sie ihn cholerisch was Tyler erneut zum Grinsen brachte.  
„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?" wollte der junge Mann wissen und verschränkte die Arme übereinander.  
„Du hast mich nackt gesehen und guckst derbe blöd drein. Männer sind so leicht gestrickt…" stellte sie fest und hoffte er würde die Sache einfach vergessen. Doch er sah sie an und schien es sogar zu genießen wie sie sich aufregte.  
„Hör auf mich anzustarren während du an sowas denkst!" meckerte sie auf ein Neues was ihn wiederholt zum Lachen brachte. Der Typ war doch echt unglaublich!  
„Egal… ich muss los." Immerhin erwartete Claudia ihre Stoffe. Doch ihr Gegenspieler packte sie am Arm. Eigentlich wollte er noch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Wohlmöglich weil er den Unterschied zwischen Spiel und Realität doch bemerkt hatte.  
„Warte mal!" meinte er plötzlich etwas ernster.  
„Was denn noch?"  
„Lass uns zwischendurch Treffpunkte ausmachen und etwas Reden ja?" bat er wie aus dem Nichts. Jessy verstand zwar nicht weshalb ihm das so wichtig war aber sie hatte nichts dagegen. Immerhin spielten sie dieses Spiel zusammen und sie mochte Tyler. Auch wenn er ab und an den Clown spielte.

Ablenkungen

Ezio befand sich an diesem Nachmittag auf einem Kirchturm nahe der Isola Tiberina. Dem Hauptsitz der Assassinen. Die Rekruten die er gestern Abend ausgeschickt hatte um eine der Borgia-Kutschen noch vor der Engelsburg abzufangen, waren nicht zurückgekehrt. Und auch von dem ominösen taubstummen Bruder, der seine neue Bekanntschaft mit einer Horde Borgia Soldaten zurückgelassen hatte, war keine Spur. Von hier oben konnte er einen Großteil der Stadt erkennen. Sein Blick glitt über einen Menschentumult in einiger Entfernung. Er zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen zusammen als würde dies seine Sicht schärfen und mit einem beherzten Sprung von dem Kirchturm, tauchte er mit einem Kopfsprung in den Fluss Tiber ein.  
Als er nach wenigen Sekunden nach Luft schnappend aus dem Tiber auftauchte, enterte er eine kleine Gondel und näherte sich über den Tiber hinweg der Stelle, an der sich die Menschenmenge befand.  
Er ließ die Gondel achtlos am Steg zurück und ging abseits des Geschehens von Bord um sich hinter ein paar alten Wohnhäusern zu verstecken, in deren Gassen überall vereinzelt Wäscheleinen zwischen den Fenstern gespannt waren. Ezio sah kurz nach oben. Die Regenwolken hatten sich verzogen, dennoch tropfte die nassgewordene Wäsche direkt über ihm vom Regen durchnässt beharrlich auf ihn herab.  
Es störte ihn nicht.  
„Was zum…"  
Bei einem Blick um die Häuserecke wurde ihm das ganze Ausmaß des Verbleibs seiner Rekruten bewusst.  
Die Guardia hatte das Gebiet weiträumig vor Schaulustigen abgesperrt. Dennoch herrschte beklemmende Unsicherheit bei den Bürgern, die sich hinter die menschliche Absperrung sammelten. Das Massaker zwischen Borgia Soldaten und seinen Rekruten musste dogmatisch aus den Fugen geraten sein. Er wand seinen Blick von dem Blutbad ab, als er ein stilles Gurgeln hinter einem Haufen Gerümpel nicht weit von seiner Position ausmachte. Ezio sah kurz zu Boden und stellte eine Blutspur fest, die zwischen der Menschenmenge in seine Richtung führte. Erneut konnte er schweres Atmen hören und folgte dann flink der blutroten Schleifspur und dem unleidlichen Gurgeln.  
„Giorgio!" entwich es dem Assassinen als er seinen jüngsten Rekruten inmitten des Gerümpels vorfand. Er musste sich selbst hier her geschleppt haben.  
„Ezio…" Gorgio erbrach Blut beim Versuch zu sprechen und rollte benommen mit den Augen. Er hatte eine Schusswunde erlitten. Beim Abtasten seines Körpers stellte der Assassine sowohl eine Eintritts als auch eine Austrittswunde fest und lächelte Gorgio gezügelt zu.  
„Ihr habt Glück! Alles halb so schlimm. Wir müssen euch nur schnell zurück zur Isola Tiberina bringen mein Freund. Könnt ihr euren Arm um mich legen?"  
Gorgio verkrampfte sich kurz vor Schmerzen als Ezio nach seiner Schulter griff um ihn hochzuziehen. Für Hilfestellungen beim Gehen war er zu schwach. Ezio entschied sich dafür ihn mit einer größeren Kraftaufwendung sich selbst über die Schulter zu schwingen und ihn so zu transportieren.  
Gorgio versuchte zu sprechen, doch Ezio machte keinerlei Anstalten ihm Gehör zu schenken denn derartige Versuche schwächten seinen Zustand nur Zusehens noch mehr als ohnehin schon. Die Schmerzen taten schon nach ein paar Minuten Fußmarsch ihr übriges und der junge Rekrut verlor sein Bewusstsein. Zu Ezios Leidwesen fielen er und der Assassine jedoch zu sehr in der Menge auf. Er musste so schnell wie möglich von der Straße herunter.

…

Trödelnden Schrittes durchquerte die junge blonde Studentin mit ihrem Körbchen und den Stoffen darin, Rom und summte grübelnd vor sich hin. Sie hatte es gerade nicht wirklich eilig. Im Gegenteil. Sie besah sich die Hausmauern und die Menschen die ihr entgegen kamen und schwelgte in Gedanken.  
„Erstes Jahrhundert nach Christus, Eruskische Bauweise…" murmelte sie eines der alten Gebäude fixierend entgegen.  
Tyche hatte sie schon mehrmals auf das erfolgreiche beenden der ersten Sequenz hingewiesen und versuchte sie zurück in die Rosa in Fiore zu lotsen, doch irgendwie wollte diese Testspielerin einfach nicht auf sie hören. Hinzu kam, dass Jessy's Unfolgsamkeit die KI fast schon dazu gezwungen hatte, sie zu desyncronisieren. Jessy hingegen war es immer noch ein Rätsel, warum die KI es nicht getan hatte. Beim Versuch ihre Grenzen auszutesten, stellte sie sich nicht gerade reserviert an. Gerade als sie annahm die KI hätte aufgegeben, erspähte sie jedoch Ezio`s nicht ganz reizlose Kehrseite inmitten der Menschenmenge. Er trug eine Person durch die Menge und hielt sich dabei so gut es ging im schattigen Abseits.  
Ohne auf einen Hinweis Tyches zu warten, schubste sie sich plötzlich durch die Menge und schloss zu dem Assassinen auf. Sie überholte ihn dezent und blieb dich vor ihm ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„ Was ist passiert?" wollte sie ohne Umschweife wissen, behielt ihren Blick dennoch geradeaus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken als würde sie immer noch die Sehenswürdigkeiten Roms genießen.  
„ Bin dabei es herauszufinden…" brummte der Assassine und blieb beim Transport des Verletzten so weit wie möglich im Schatten der Häuser.  
„Schön zu sehen, dass es euch besser geht, Madonna."  
„Danke. Dennoch, hört auf mich ständig Madonna zu nennen!"  
„Weshalb sollte ich? Sie war eine bewundernswerte Frau." Ezio war erstaunt. Über seine reizenden Spitznamen hatte sich bisher noch keine Frau beschwert.  
„Oh Bitte. Gebt doch zu, dass es einfach bequemer und ungefährlicher ist!" meckerte seine neue Bekanntschaft scheinbar ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Das amüsierte ihn.  
Jessy hörte den Assassinen direkt hinter sich lachen.  
„Ungefährlicher?! Das müsst ihr mir erklären."  
„Muss ich wirklich?"  
„Ich bestehe darauf…"  
„Einen Moment! Ihr da!" brüllte jäh eine männliche Stimme aus der Menge. Einem Hauptmann der Guardia war Ezio und sein Bewusstloser Rekrut ins Auge gefallen.  
Jessy sah sich zum Hauptmann um und zog Ezio am Ärmel an sich vorbei.  
„Na los, Geht weiter…" seufzte sie leise und musterte den Hauptmann abwartend der ihnen durch die Menge folgte. Der Assassine wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er wollte seine kleine Begleiterin nicht unnötigem Ärger aussetzen.  
„Jessy wartet!" rief er ihr noch hinterher, doch sie drehte sich beim Laufen in Richtung des Hauptmanns nur noch einmal um ihre Eigene Achse um Ezio anzusehen und erklärte grinsend:  
„Keine Sorge. Ich steh auf Männer in Uniform…"  
Sie streckte die Zunge heraus und wand sich von Ezio ab der ihr besorgt hinterher blickte. Sie musste ihn lediglich lang genug ablenken bis Ezio außer Sichtweite war.  
Als der Hauptmann bemerkte wie sie ihn ansah und plötzlich auf ihn zugerannt kam, stockte er kurz. Er sah kurz rechts und links über seine Schulter um auch sicher zu gehen dass sie auf ihn zu kam. Kannte er sie?  
„Wa- Moment!" rief er aus kurz bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte und nahm die Hände vor sich schützend hoch, doch die junge blonde Frau hatte schon angesetzt, sich dem Hauptmann an den Hals geworfen und umarmte ihn sehnsuchtsvoll.  
„ma chère, où avez-vous été tout ce temps? (mein Liebster, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?)" rief sie und freute sich scheinbar unbändig über ihre Begegnung. Der Hauptmann stellte trocken fest, sie musste wohl Französin sein und ließ sich vollkommen überfahren von der Situation, ihre harsche Umarmung gefallen. Er wollte gerade noch einmal einen Blick auf die Verdächtige Person von eben werfen als die junge Frau von ihm abließ. Erneut redete sie unmissverständliche Dinge auf Französisch. Es schien ihr gar nicht zu gefallen, dass er jemand anderem in der Menge mehr Beachtung schenkte und so versetzte sie ihm plötzlich wie aus dem nichts eine harsche Ohrfeige.  
„Was zum- verrücktes Weib!" geiferte der Haupftmann geschockt. Doch es schien sie nicht zu interessieren.  
„Bastien, regarde-moi. pourquoi ne m'aimez pas plus? (Bastien, sieh mich an. Warum liebst du mich nicht?)" schrie sie ihn an und sah ihn leidvoll an.  
„Hey verdammt Lady, ich kenne euch nicht…" Das war dem Hauptmann doch ein wenig zu verrückt und so packte er sie harsch an den Armen um sie auf Abstand zu halten. Sie hatte einen verdammt guten Schlag am Leibe. Dennoch hatte er keine Zeit für derartiges Theater. Er wollte gerade weitergehen als sie ihn zögernd am Arm packte.  
„S'agit-il d'une autre femme? ( Ist es eine andere Frau?)" Der Hauptmann drehte sich zu ihr um und versuchte ihre Hand von seinem Arm zu ziehen. Er stöhnte entnervt.  
„Lady. Ich bin nicht der, den ihr su…" sie hatte ihn mit der anderen Hand Am Rüstungskragen gepackt und zu sich gezogen. Ihre Lippen berührten jäh die des Hauptmannes, der nicht zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung geschockt die Augen aufriss.  
Würden einen doch nur immer solche hübschen verwirrten Frauen auf der Straße begegnen. Wenn es damit endete, dass sie ihm leidenschaftliche Küsse aufdrücken würden, wäre man(n) öfter dafür zu haben. Jessy küsste den Hauptmann eindringlich, versicherte sich aus den Augenwinkeln dass Ezio nicht mehr in Sichtweite war und wollte gerade vom Hauptmann ablassen als er ihren Kopf ein weiteres Mal fordernd zu sich drückte. Scheinbar war er kein Mann halber Sachen.  
Jetzt wo sie von ihm weg wollte, hatte er wohl Begeisterung an ihrem kleinen Spiel gefunden. Die junge Frau zog harsch die Augen zusammen und täuschte Luftarmut vor.  
„mmh…!" Sie trommelte streng mit den Fäusten auf seinem Brustpanzer herum und ließ mit ihrer Stimme so gut sie konnte verlauten dass er von ihr ablassen sollte.  
„Tu n'es pas mon Bastien! (Ihr seid nicht mein Bastien!)" fauchte sie als er sie endlich losgelassen hatte. Der Hauptmann sah sie kurz verwirrt an als sie Schnappatmung vom Kuss vortäuschte, sich von ihm abwand und ohne ein weiteres Wort, das er verstehen konnte, in der Menge verschwand.  
„Tz, Weiber…" Er hatte keine Ahnung was sie für ein Problem hatte. Zumindest hatte er ein wenig Spaß mit einer hübschen Französin bei der Sache herausgeschlagen. Er fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
„Hm… Was wollte ich jetzt noch gleich?"

Jessy lief nach ihrer kleinen Ablenkung durch einen kleinen Umweg in die Richtung in der Ezio mit dem Verletzten verschwunden war. Sie vermutete stark er brachte ihn zur Isola Tiberina. Der geheimen „Basis" der Assassinen. Dennoch hoffte sie ihn noch vor betreten der Basis einholen zu können, denn da sie offiziell nicht von diesem Ort in Kenntnis Gesetz worden war, wäre es schon eigenartig wenn sie ohne Umschweife an der Vordertür stand. Im von den Assassinen besetzten Stadtbezirk kannte sie sich besser aus als irgendwo sonst, wo sie doch derartig oft im Spiel hier vorbeisehen musste.  
Sie wischte sich mit dem Unterarm mehrfach über die Lippen. Ihr schauspielerisches Talent hatte ihr wieder einmal alles abverlangt und dabei hatte sie das nie wirklich gern getan. Beim Sprung von einer nicht allzu hohen Mauer nahe des Versteckes hatte der Assassine sie schon erwartet und so war sie direkt vor ihm zum stehen gekommen. Sie sah erleichtert zu ihm auf.  
„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen, Wirbelwind!" lächelte Ezio und schlug die Arme übereinander als er den Abstand zwischen sich und ihr verringerte. Erneut wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund wobei Ezio sie fragend musterte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Klar. Wo ist der Verletzte?" Grinste sie und befand, dass dies wohl seine Lieblingsfrage an sie war.  
„In Sicherheit! Nun sagt schon. Ich habe meine Späher überall, ich finde es auch so heraus!" nörgelte der Assassinenanführer und wand seinen fast schon peinlich berührt Blick von ihr ab.  
„Ich schlage vor, ihr kümmert euch um den Verletzten und ich putze mir die nächste halbe Stunde über die Zähne…" erklärte die haarscharf, stellte sich neben ihn und harkte sich unter seinem Arm ein um ihn anschließend mit sich zu ziehen.

…


End file.
